Chemical Reaction
by Miss Bridget Sharpe
Summary: The chemical reaction between Professor Roy Hinkley and movie star Ginger Grant. After all Pinger rules! Well I think they do. So there.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I was going to make this a one shot story but I determined that more could be added.  
****It may be short. It may be long. I'm not sure but I have more ideas for this story.****Enjoy!**

The Professor threw down his pencil in frustration as he couldn't concentrate.

His mind simply was not intent on studying the chemical formula. It was intent on studying the chemistry between himself and a red headed movie star.

That woman drove him out of his mind. Her breathy voice. Her sultry looks. That soft ivory skin. Beautiful eyes of emeralds. It was all he could do to keep from lunging at her.

He had never been so strongly physically attracted to another human in his entire life.

Day after day, night after night he fantasized about her. Holding her in his arms. Kissing her soft lips. Sometimes the fantasies went deeper than that. More than he cared to admit to.

Sighing, he picked up his pencil again and tried to get back to the chemical equation but again his mind would only concentrate on one equation. Ginger + Him.

The door to his hut opened and he turned. Immediately he wished he hadn't as there she stood framed in the doorway. God have mercy on him.

"Hello Professor." She greeted with a smile.  
"Ginger." He said trying to pretend he was concentrating on his work and not the wonderful scent of her perfume that was now in the air.

She sauntered over to him gently placing her hand on his shoulder which caused his heart rate to accelerate.  
"What are you working on?" She asked.

"Oh nothing that would interest you." He said dismissively.  
"I see." Ginger said. "Well I was wondering if you could make some more of that shampoo. I'm running low and I could use some more. If you don't mind…"

Mind? Why would he mind? If Ginger needed more shampoo, he would simply make her some more. If Ginger needed him to walk through a blazing fire, he would do it. Anything. For her. Oh God does she have to be _that _beautiful. He thought to himself.

"Sure thing." He said setting his work aside.  
"Oh thank you Professor!" She squealed as she placed a kiss on his cheek before hurrying out.

The Professor sighed as he lifted his hand to where her kiss had been placed. How much longer he could go on like this, he hadn't he faintest idea. If he didn't get to have her soon, he was certainly to lose his mind.

He then had an idea. He quickly left he hut and found Ginger sunning herself in a wooden chair.

She looked up at him. "Yes Professor?"  
"Ginger, I'm going to need some help uh…gathering all the ingredients I need for the the the shampoo.." He said trying to get a complete sentence out.  
"Oh? Well why don't you ask Gilligan?"  
"I would but he's he's uh…he's uh busy helping the the Skipper. Yes he's busy helping the Skipper um…repair the the fish net."

Oh why couldn't he talk in a full sentence without stuttering and stammering! He cursed himself.

Ginger shrugged. "Okay. I'll help you."  
She raised herself from her chair and followed the Professor to the jungle.

They were walking for quite a bit when Ginger spoke "Professor, just where is this stuff you need?"  
"Oh it's uh…on the other side of this island…Shouldn't be too long now."  
"Alright." Ginger replied.

The two finally came upon the beach on the other side of the island.

Ginger looked around. "So what are we gathering?" She asked. "Flowers?"

The Professor hesitated a fraction of a second before he swept her into his arms.

Ginger was startled at the gesture. "Professor!" She said shocked. "What on Earth.."

Her sentence was cut off by his lips crashing onto hers.

His arms went around her pulling her closer. His hand caressing her bare back and moving upward sweeping his fingers through her silky red hair.

Ginger pushed him away and looked at him in horror. "Professor! What is going on? I thought you needed…Did you bring me out here for…."

The Professor said not a word and simply took her back in his arms kissing her again with more desire.

Ginger was frozen in place wondering what alternative universe she stepped into.

The Professor simply did not act this way.

His lips began kissing her supple neck and she pushed him away yet again.

She looked at him with anger flashing in her green eyes. "Just what do you think you are doing!" She demanded. "How dare you…What kind of girl do you…"

Again her protest was interrupted by yet another kiss.

Her mind was racing with a million thoughts. What was going on? Why was he…Did he…But he never…

Ginger broke away from him again and demanded answers. "You mind filling me in on just what exactly your intent here is? And don't you try kissing me again…" She said holding up her hand.

The Professor regained his composure. He didn't blame her for being angry. But he couldn't help himself. He didn't mean to…His desire for her just overtook him.

"Ginger." He started trying not to get lost in her incredible beauty. "I'm…I'm sorry…I…I"  
"I…I…I what!" Ginger said getting annoyed.

"For so long I've been, attracted to you. Incredibly physically attracted to you."

Ginger's eyes went wide. "And you brought me here so you could…"

"No." The Professor said running his hand through his hair. "It wasn't my intent to just….Ginger I can't help it…You are so beautiful….We've been on this island."

Ginger realized what he was saying and softened her tone. "I understand. I know that you…have…needs." She said tactfully as she could. "Men do. And I suppose…women do as well. But you just can't…go and…well you know…"

"I know Ginger. And I am sorry. I swear I won't…"

Ginger smiled. "It's okay Professor." She said. "Let's just forget it."

She started to head back when she felt his hand on her arm and she was being lead backwards.

"I can't." He said in her ear. "Ginger…I….want you so bad….I…"

Ginger turned her head towards him. She never saw him look that way before. Like a helpless little boy. It tore at her heart. But this was wrong. She couldn't just…

"Professor I'm sorry. I can't."

"Why not?"  
Ginger sighed. "Because despite what you all may think…I don't…If I don't love a person…And the person doesn't love me…I simply can't…"

The Professor dropped his hand. "You…you don't love me?"

Ginger turned around. "Did you think I did?" She questioned.

"I suppose I did. Or maybe I was just hoping that you…" He walked off towards the water feeling defeated.

Ginger followed him and stood behind him. "Professor." She started. "I suppose…in a way..there has always been…a spark between us. I just…I didn't think….You are so wrapped up in your experiments and your writing…Maybe I just didn't believe you would pay much notice to me."

The Professor turned around facing her. "How could I not?" He asked. "The way you stroll around the island in…God Ginger...a man would have to be made of stone to not notice you."

"What else have you noticed about me?" Ginger asked crossing her arms.  
"Plenty." He responded. "I noticed how kind you are to everyone. And although Gilligan drives you crazy, you manage to not get too upset when he messes up. You forgive his clumsiness with greater strength than I could. And Ginger despite your hair and make-up and gowns, you are very bright. I couldn't ask for a better person to assist me with my experiments than you."

"Is that all?" Ginger asked.  
"No that's not all." The Professor replied. "There's more."  
"Oh?"  
"Yes." He said finally feeling brave. He was going to tell her. It was now or never.  
"Ginger I'm in love with you."

She heard the words but they took a minute to sink in.  
When she didn't speak the Professor continued. "I believe it started on the day we ended up shripwrecked here. And it hasn't ended."

Ginger was still speechless.

"You recall when those two astronauts were going to fly over this island?"  
She nodded.

"You remember when the unmanned space craft landed? How you said you wanted to give the one a big kiss?"

Finding her voice for a second Ginger replied. "Yes."

"Well when you said those words, I never felt so rejected in my whole life."  
"Re…reject..rejected?" Ginger said.

"Yes. I am the one who came up with the idea of trying to get the attention of the space craft, trying to get us rescued off this island and what do you do? You want to reward the astronaut. I thought for sure you would….But you didn't. You didn't appear to appreciate my efforts."

Ginger shook her head. "I did!" She exclaimed. "I did appreciate them! I appreciated all your efforts! Professor I swear!"

"I have drawn the conclusion that no matter how hard I try, I will never convince you to fall in love with me."

Ginger started to speak but the Professor pressed on. "So I thought…maybe…just once I could experience something…take something with me…Have some special memory…"

"So that's why you brought me here? You wanted to…"  
"All I wanted was to get to hold you in my arms at least once."

Ginger's eyes were brimming with tears. She didn't know what to think or say.  
The Professor had been in love with her all this time and she…she was too blind to see it!

How could she be so stupid! How on Earth could she not see…Oh she remembered too well that look on his face when she declared her intent to give that astronaut a kiss…As soon as she saw it, she regretted saying the words. She wanted to take them back.

Yes Mary Ann tried to cover by saying she too was interested in the two astronauts but Ginger knew better. The only one Mary Ann was interested in was a skinny sailorman in a red shirt and white hat.

Ginger walked towards the edge of the water. What words could she possibly say to the Professor? How could she ease the pain she knew she inflicted upon him.

Going gaga over that creep Duke. Kissing that awful Jonathan Kincaid. Sure it was just a ruse to get him to drink some potion to knock him out but still. All those times she had kissed Gilligan. She didn't mean a thing by them but it had to hurt the Professor. She knew it did. That time when she and Mary Ann tried to trick Gilligan into the jet pack.

The memory of the Professor storming over and demanding to know what was going on.  
She always thought he seemed a little more upset than usual. Surely he was aware of her tactics but still…he appeared to be hurt…Oh how could she do this to him! She never meant to!

Her mind went back to the movie. The minute long kiss. It didn't have to be that long but for some reason she just could not let go.

The time she tried to help him with kissing. She didn't have to be that aggressive but…something came over her…She wanted him to want her more than that awful Erika Tiffany Smith. Why? Why did she care so much?

When Mary Ann's "boyfriend" got married to another. Her plan was to have the three unmarried men of the island pretend to woo Mary Ann to bolster her spirits.

For some reason she insisted upon "coaching' the Professor. And she recalled her heart leaping when he had declared. "I have never shown the slightest romantic interest in Mary Ann." He never included her in that statement. He said Mary Ann. He could have said "You or Mary Ann." But he didn't. It made her so happy. And relieved to know that the Professor would not really succeed in making Mary Ann believe he was interested.

Ginger pondered all this in her head. She could only draw one conclusion.

Spinning around, she wiped the tears from her eyes and addressed the Professor.

"I'm in love with you too." She stated.

The Professor stood there in silence not sure if she was just saying that or if she really meant it.

"Ginger I don't have time for your games." He said tired. "You needn't pretend…"

Ginger shook her head. "I'm not pretending. I'm not acting. I'm being honest. Professor I'm in love with you."

He walked closer to her taking her hand in his which was shaking. She was trembling.

Scared of what his reaction was going to be. Never in her life she did feel so terrified of what a man would say to her.

Gently picking up her hand, he brought it to his lips and Ginger watched as he kissed her fingers.

Something went through her core and her breath was caught in her throat.

He swept her close and captured her lips in a deep kiss.

Ginger's arms went around him tightly responding to him.

The kiss broke and Ginger gazed upon her new found love. "What now?" She asked.  
"I think we should head back to camp now." He said letting go.

Ginger pouted. "Why?"  
"Well you weren't really interested in…"

"You…" Ginger said swatting him.

He grinned at her and pulled her back again.

The two got lost in another kiss and began to shed their clothes.

Ginger's fingers unbuttoned his blue shirt and peeled it off.

He slowly lifted her leopard print top throwing to the sand and then carefully removed her matching skirt letting it drop down to the ground.

He backed Ginger against a tree and her hands unbuckled and unzipped him.

Before she knew it, he was moving inside her causing so many wonderful sensations to run through her body, she could not think straight.

His lips wondered everywhere. Her hands ran through his hair and he brought his lips back to hers.

Ginger clung to him tightly moaning with pleasure. "Roy…Oh God…"  
Her cries only furthered aroused and encouraged him.

Pressing her fingers into his bare back, Ginger felt like her knees were going to give out.

"Mmmm….Roy….Yes…" She groaned.

Ginger caved into her flaming passion and her body went limp against the tree.

The Professor placed soft gentle kisses on her neck.

"Professor." She said seductively. "I had no idea…"  
"It's a chemical reaction." He replied to her.

"Some reaction." She said in amazement.  
"Some chemicals when mixed can cause an explosion." He said still kissing her.  
"I'll say." She grinned.

She brought him back to her and the two once again got lost in their passion.


	2. Chapter 2

A month later

"You are wrong!" declared Mary Ann to Ginger.  
"I am not!" Ginger retorted back. "You are."  
"No _you_ are!" Mary Ann shouted back in frustration.

Ginger folded her arms across her chest. "Stop being a baby." She said.  
"Me? A baby?" Mary Ann said astonished. "_You _are the one being a baby Miss High and Mighty Movie Star!"  
"Oh put a cork in it Ms. Farm Girl!"

Mary Ann sighed and put her pinched her nose between her thumb and forefinger.  
"Okay this is not getting us anywhere. Why don't we ask someone and let them settle this."  
"Fine with me. I don't mind you finding out you are wrong."

Mary Ann glared and said nothing.

The two walked out of their hut and the Professor happened to be walking by.  
"Professor." Ginger called out.  
He turned. "Yes girls." He said seeing the two standing there. "What is it?"  
"Can you settle an argument for us?" asked Mary Ann.  
"I will certainly try." He smiled more at Ginger than Mary Ann.

"Okay." said Mary Ann. "In Romeo and Juliet, didn't Juliet die from the poison and that's why Romeo took the poison? Cause he didn't want to live without her? Ginger says she didn't die from it."

The Professor thought a minute and spoke. "Actually Mary Ann, Ginger is correct. In Romeo and Juliet, what Juliet had drank was actually just something to make her appear dead. Romeo was to go and wake her but she didn't wake in time and hence he thought she really was dead therefore he drank the poison. Juliet had awaken and saw he was dead and then did she kill herself."

Ginger smiled at Mary Ann triumphantly.  
"Ooohh...fine...take her side." Mary Ann pouted.

"Thank you Professor." Ginger said placing a kiss on his cheek.  
"You are welcome. " He replied. "Now I could use a hand with an experiment. What do you say Ginger?"  
"I'd love to help." She said linking her arm in his and walking off towards his hut.

Mary Ann sulked as they walked away. Okay so she didn't get the story entirely correct but he could have at least conceded that she was right about Romeo not wanting to live without Juliet. Why did he have to just agree with Ginger all the time!

Gilligan came walking by with his butterfly net and stopped when he saw Mary Ann standing there with her arms across her chest in a perturbed stated.

"Mary Ann what's wrong?" He asked.  
"Oh nothing...I...Oh why does the Professor always side with Ginger!" She exclaimed. "I was at least partially right!"  
"Partially right about what?" inquired Gilligan.  
"Oh never mind." Mary Ann said dismissing it. "It just bugs me that no matter what, the Professor just takes Ginger's side anymore. He doesn't even bother to concede that the other person had a valid point too!"

Gilligan thought it over. "Yeah I guess you're right. You know the other day, I went to use the last of the suntan lotion and Ginger snatched it away saying she needed it more because she has fair skin. I told her that I was working with the Skipper on some new lobster traps and would be out in the sun longer. She said I had enough protection with my hat and shirt.  
Then we asked the Professor who said that Ginger would need it more because fair skin people tend to burn easier in the sun and I wouldn't want Ginger to get sunburn would I."

"How do you like that." Mary Ann said putting her hands on her hips. "Taking her side again.  
"Yeah I know."  
"Well I think it's got to stop." She said defiantly. "I'm going to march right over there and tell Miss Movie Star what's what!"  
"Me too!" said Gilligan. "It's not fair!"  
"No it's not! Come on!"She said.

The pair marched over to the Professor's hut.  
Mary Ann was about to knock when she heard the Professor and Ginger talking.

"Professor do you think this will work?"  
"It should." He replied confidently. "We may not have modern conveniences on this island, but using the resources at my disposal, there should be no reason why this would not succeed."

Mary Ann turned to Gilligan giving him a puzzled look.  
He too was confused and they went back to listen.

"I'm just...I can't stand this..I'm always fighting with Mary Ann anymore over the stupidest things."  
"I know." He replied. "But don't worry. Just relax. I don't want the mother of my child getting all worked up."

Mary Ann's jaw dropped and she had to cover her mouth so a sound would not escape alerting the Professor and Ginger to her presense.

Gilligan's eyes went wide and he was rendered speechless.

The two moved away from the hut and into a small clearing.  
"Ginger...The Professor.." Mary Ann stammered. "I...I can't...Oh my..."  
"They...Ginger...Ginger..mother...Professor..." Gilligan babbled incohertenley.  
Mary Ann gently shook him. "Gilligan please...get a hold of yourself."  
"I'm sorry Mary Ann. I'm just..."  
"I know. Me too. Oh I feel awful now...I didn't know Ginger...Those things I said! She can't help it...she's having a baby!"  
"Wait till the others find out." Gilligan said.  
Mary Ann shook her head. "No No Gilligan we can't say a word. And we can't let Ginger or the Professor know that we know. Got it?"  
"Okay I won't say anything." promised Gilligan.

The two moved back over to the hut to hear more.  
"It was quite a fine ploy you pulled on the Skipper. Tricking him into marrying us."

Mary Ann thought she was going to faint. Gilligan quickly caught her.

"It wasn't easy to get him to perfom the ceremony over the water but after I had explained to him the scene we were "rehearsing" involved two people getting married on a ship and that it would give me a better feel of it, he didn't refuse."  
"You are a smart woman Ginger."

Mary Ann and Gilligan looked at each other in total shock.  
They quickly hurried away from the hut and ran back to the one Mary Ann shared with Ginger.

"I can't believe this!" She exclaimed. "Why...why would they...How could they? I don't know what to think." She said sitting down on the bed.  
"I can't believe they tricked the Skipper." Gilligan said sitting down next to her.  
"This is unbelievable." Mary Ann said. "Why would they want to hide this from us?"  
"Beats me." Gilligan shrugged.  
"Well I supposed they had their reasons. Gilligan we cannot say anything. Promise me. You won't say a word."  
"I won't Mary Ann. I swear I won't."

Dinner

The Skipper had fried up some fish for everyone and they gathered around the table to enjoy it.

Ginger took her place next to the Professor.  
Mary Ann watched her wondering what she was feeling and what she had discussed wih the Professor earlier however she knew that she really shouldn't pry. If Ginger wanted to tell her, she would. For right now she could at least apologize for her behavior earlier.

"Ginger." Mary Ann said carefully.  
"Yes." The red head replied looking up.  
"I..I wanted to say..I'm sorry about our fight earlier...I...It was stupid and I'm sorry I got so mad at you."  
Ginger smiled. "That's alright Mary Ann. I've already forgotten about it. No big deal."

Gilligan spoke. "Yeah Ginger I'm sorry I got mad yesterday about the suntan lotion."  
"It's okay Gilligan." Ginger replied.  
"You really did need it more than me and I'm sorry I got...I didn't know you were pregnant with the Professor's baby..."

Ginger froze her fork in mid-air. Her eyes went wide.  
Suddenly her fork dropped to her plate. And she looked at Gilligan in disbelief.

"And tricking the Skipper into marrying you. That was pretty funny." He continued on.

The Professor sat in his seat staring straight ahead.

The Skipper's jaw dropped.  
The Howell's looked at each other stunned at the news.

Mary Ann poked Gilligan in the ribs. "Gilligan.." She said under her breath. "You were supposed to keep it quiet."  
"Oops." Was his helpless response.

Mrs. Howell finally found her voice. "You...are...having a baby?"  
"We do not know that yet Mrs. Howell." The Professor stated. "Since we do not have a modern means of finding out here on the island...the uh...test I ran is going to take a little longer."

"But...But..." The older woman stammered. "How...when..." 

"You tricked me into marrying you?" The Skipper asked in disbelief. "When did...Oh...You mean..that wasn't...that's why you insisted that it be over water...I don't believe it."

Ginger looked at Mary Ann and Gilligan. "How did you two find out?"  
"Well I..." said Mary Ann. "I was still pretty upset about our argument and that the Professor always seemed to side with you so I...I was going to...I'm sorry Ginger...I didn't know...Gilligan and I overheard you talking...I'm sorry.

"Look." The Professor said standing up. "I'm sorry we didn't tell you but this is just something we wanted to keep between us."

"But why?" asked Mary Ann. "I think it's wonderful."  
"So do I." said Mrs. Howell who was still slightly scandalized by the turn of events.

Ginger stood up from her seat. "We know that you all would make a big deal out of it. We didn't want that. I know it's strange but the seven of us being so close together on this island and being in each other's lives day and day out...Roy and I just wanted to enjoy this on our own. Have something that was ours and ours alone. I can't really explain it...I'm sorry that we kept it from you all and yes I suppose when we got the results of the test we would have had to tell you but...this past month...It's been..wonderful. Sharing this secret between the two of us...it was nice. I lived in Hollywood for a long time and I am used to having people talk about my private life. Just once I wanted to be able to actually have something that was private."

"Darling." Mrs. Howell said standing up and walking towards Ginger. "I understand what you mean. Thurston and I can relate to people gossiping. After the first year of our marriage, there was always something in the society page about how our marriage was falling apart or how I was using him or how I just wanted to get my hands on his money."  
Mr. Howell nodded. "They even ran an article once about how I had a secret mistress and how I was looking to give Lovey $10 million to walk away. It was grueling."

"So you understand why I wanted to keep this private?" asked Ginger.  
"Of course I do." Mrs. Howell assured. "I'm not upset. You are entitled to privacy. Of course if it turns out you are going to have a baby...I don't see how you could hide that one."

Ginger smiled. "No I suppose I couldn't." She turned to the Skipper. "I'm sorry we tricked you."

The Skipper put his hand up. "Don't worry about it. It was actually a nice trick. And I have to say I was a little suspicious...But as long as you two are happy..."

"We are." The Professor said putting his arm around Ginger. "Very happy. I love this woman."  
"And I love him." Ginger said resting her head against the Professor's shoulder.

Later in the night

Mary Ann was helping Ginger pack up her belonging to move into the Professor's hut.  
As she folded a dress, she turned to Ginger. "Can I ask you a a question?"  
"Sure." replied Ginger packing her make-up case.  
"I just..why keep it a secret? It's wonderful...you and the Professor..."  
"I know it is." sighed Ginger. "I...I told you...For once I just wanted something that was private. I don't really know how to explain it. I wanted what was between Roy and I to remain between us. I know we would have had to eventaully tell but...it was nice just us knowing.  
"I see." smiled Mary Ann. "So all those times you were um..helping him in the lab..."  
"I really was helping him" Ginger said with a smile. "For goodness sake Mary Ann we are not animals."  
"I know I know." The young brunette said. "But..how...I mean when.."  
"We would find time." was Ginger's reply.  
"Like that time that you said the Professor had a big experiment and that it would take a long time..."  
Ginger giggled. "That was our wedding night." She grinned.  
"You sneak!" Mary Ann said flinging a pillow at her. "And here I was feeling bad for you that the Professor was keeping you occupied with some experiment that you would find boring..."  
"He was keeping me occupied." Ginger said slyly. "And there was nothing boring about it."

Mary Ann shook her head and went back to her packing.  
She was genuinely happy for Ginger and the Professor. Odd they would want to hide it but it was their right to do what they wanted.

She was going to have the hut to herself now. A part of her thought it would be nice to be able to spread all her stuff out and do a little redecorating..but she was going to miss her roommate. 

It got her thinking if she herself would have another roommate. Maybe a tall sailor with a red shirt and white hat..._Oh get that out of your mind. _ She chastised herself.

Mary Ann turned back to Ginger. "Say...did you get the results of the test yet?"  
"No not yet. Roy said it would take a bit longer."  
"Well...are you excited?" Mary Ann asked of her friend.  
"I'm nervous." said Ginger.  
"Nervous?"  
"It' s not that I wouldn't be happy to be having Roy's baby. I would. I...raising a child on this island...It would just seem...strange...that's all."  
"I know what you mean." said Mary Ann. "It would be. But look, the child will have three uncle and two aunts who will love and adore it! You know Mrs. Howell is going to fuss all over it."  
Ginger laughed. "I suppose she will." She conceded. 

The door to the hut opened and The Professor stood there. "Ginger...I want you to know the results of the test are complete."

Ginger slowly stood up and walked towards her husband. "Well? What are they?"

The Professor took her hands in his and spoke. "My dear wife, looks like we are going to be parents."

Ginger stared at him and her eyes began to dilate. She tried to speak but no words could come out. The shock of the news overtook her. Tears spilled out of her eyes.

Finally a smiled began to break out on her lovey face. "We...I'm...going to have a baby?"  
"Yes Ginger. We are having a baby."  
Ginger squealed and threw her arms around the Professor. "I love you! I love you!" 


	3. Chapter 3

Ginger stood in front of the mirror with her hands going over her midsection. She was wearing her orange nightgown.

"I can't believe there is life inside of me." She said happily to her husband who came up behind and put his arms around her.  
"Believe it." He said kissing her temple. "You and me created that life."

Ginger grinned looking at the reflection in the mirror of her husband holding her.  
She had never felt so happy in her life as she did at that moment however something inside her was nagging.

"Roy." She started. "Do you think we were wrong keeping all this from everyone?"  
He kissed the top of her head. "No I don't. Ginger we both agreed that we wanted to keep this between us."  
"I know we did." Ginger sighed. "And to be honest it was nice having this little secret between the two of us. But still, I can't help but wonder if the others are hurt by it. I mean we are like family on this island."

"Yes we are but I think everyone understands why we did. It is difficult to live separate lives on this island. You know that Mary Ann would pepper you with a thousand questions you weren't prepared to answer. And Mrs. Howell would have had our wedding planned the moment we announced we were together. No I think keeping it private, between us made sense."

"I do too." Ginger nodded turning around. "It's not that Mrs. Howell doesn't mean well because she does. She's become like a mother to me. I adore her but…she would be pushing me to marry you. In fact, she has dropped hints every now and then. Oh wouldn't the Professor make a wonderful husband. Dear you really should consider marrying one of the men on the island, I think the Professor would be a splendid match…" Ginger laughed. "I wanted to get married to you because I wanted to. Not because Mrs. Howell or anyone pushed it upon me. And I wanted to have the kind of ceremony I wanted. Granted it was not easy tricking the Howells into being the witnesses."

"Well Mrs. Howell does have a bit of acting bug in her." The Professor laughed. "I recall that time she took the part of Cleopatra away from you."  
Ginger giggled. "Yes I remember that. I guess it was pretty silly of me to get all worked up over that."

She then grinned putting her arms around the Professor. "Besides…the Skipper wasn't exactly my dream Marc Antony…" She said fiddling with the buttons on his shirt.  
"I think you would have made a much better one.." She leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

The kiss broke and he looked at his wife. "I'm not much of an actor Ginger." He replied.  
"I would have helped you…I'm very good at coaching…" She said moving closer. "After all…it was I who helped you become Cary Grant like…"  
"You are an excellent teacher my dear." He said pulling her in. "The very best."

Their lips met and they held each other tight.

Ginger broke the kiss laying her head on his shoulder. All she could think about was that song…At Last sung so beautifully by Etta James.

She sang it softly in her head. _At last…my love as come along…_

Ginger believed those words with all her heart. Whenever she heard the song now playing on the radio or on the record player…it brought tears to her eyes.

"I love you Ginger." The Professor said caressing her.  
"Mmmmm…" She sighed loving the feeling of her husband's arms around her.

The Professor lifted her head and kissed her lips again. He broke away and his eyes went over her body in admiration.

"You know." He said. "I always thought you looked especially ravishing in that nightgown. "  
"You did?" She asked with a smile.  
"I always wished to tear it right off." He replied kissing her forehead.

Ginger gave him a seductive stare. "What's stopping you?"

With that, her nightgown was slowly peeled away and landed on the floor of the hut.  
The Professor brought his lips to hers again as she circled her arms around him.

Ginger felt herself being lifted up and before she knew it, she was placed down on the bed and the Professor leaned over her.

"I couldn't ask for a more beautiful woman to be my wife." He said gently touching her face.  
"I love you." Ginger replied softly.

The Professor took her in his arms once again touching his mouth to hers.

Their kiss deepened as he laid her down on the bed.

Ginger groaned softly as he kissed her neck and shoulders moving down to her ample breasts.

Her fingers reached up and unbuttoned his shirt. He threw it off and went back to kissing his wife.

The rest of his clothes soon disappeared as they moved together as one body on the bed.

"Mmmm…Aaahhh…Oooh Roy…" Ginger groaned. "Oh God yes…"

Ginger wrapped herself around him wanting to feel more of him.  
The passion she felt when she was with him was beyond her comprehension. It was more deep than she dared dream possible.

The intensity and the pace increased until Ginger thought her whole body was going to explode. She cried out in pleasure and fell lax in her husband's arms.

"Oh God…" She said as she returned back to reality. "Roy…I…I love you. You are amazing.."  
He placed a kiss on her lips and then moved over and held her close to him. "You are my dear." He replied.  
Ginger cuddled closer to him. "I wish we could just stay like this forever."

The Professor shook his head. "I'm afraid my dear that is simply impossible."  
Ginger laughed. "I know we can't literally stay like this…I just meant…"  
"No I mean it is impossible for a different reason."  
Ginger lifted her head up confused. "Different reason? What would that be?"  
"This." He said quickly moving back on top of her.  
"Oh!" Ginger cried out startled.

**The Lagoon**

Mary Ann sat on a fallen tree trunk staring out at the water.  
Ginger was married. Was having a baby. While she was happy for her friend she couldn't help feel a tad jealous and sad.

More than anything she wanted that too. A chance to be a mother. Having a wonderful loving husband. But she was stuck here on this island. There weren't many options left for her.

Ginger already claimed the Professor not that she was ever actually interested. She wasn't. She suspected a long time ago that the Professor's heart belonged to Ginger.

The Skipper. He was a sweet man and everything but he was too old for her. He was more like a uncle than anything.

Mr. Howell was not only too old for her but was married. She thought him a dear man even though he tried to act otherwise. When they found that treasure chest and he and Gilligan both laid claim to it….in the end Mr. Howell was willing to share with everyone the monetary costs which turned out to be nothing as all that was in the chest were cannon balls.

The only one left for her was Gilligan. She had been carrying a torch for him for so long.  
He only thought of her as a friend and nothing more.

Mary Ann's mind went back to when Mrs. Howell tried to match them up. She had been so joyful in thinking that Gilligan had feelings for her and was crushed when she found out it wasn't the case.

Why she loved him so she could not explain. It was true he was not as bright as the Professor. He was not as sophisticated as Mr. Howell and lacked the experience that the Skipper had but still. Something about him captured her heart. He was so generous and kind. He cared about everyone and thought of them all as his friends. Didn't want to leave anyone out. When he "won" that raffle he wanted everyone to be able to share in the winnings and be a member of the Howell's millionaire club. It was so sweet of him.

Mary Ann suspected that was one of the things that attracted her to him so.

She did think he was kind of cute and thought his eyes were the most beautiful she had ever seen. Many nights she dreamed of being able to look into those eyes…

Mary Ann sat thinking if she would ever be as lucky as Ginger was with the Professor.

Those two had something that just pulled them together like a moth to a flame.

She had seen it many times.. How Ginger would stand just a little bit close to the Professor. Sitting across from each other at the dining table smiling or sitting next to each other. She once saw them together having what appeared to be a deep discussion. She thought she heard Ginger saying something about wishing she had become a nurse.  
The way they Professor was looking at her…it was like he had a new found appreciation for the red headed movie star.

There was also the way Ginger was a little too eager to seduce the Professor when they wanted to find out what was in that attaché case.

When Mary Ann suggested the scheme to her, she remembered clearly Ginger's eyes lighting up like a firefly.

The way she just sauntered into his hut as if she had been dreaming of that moment.

Of course, when the Professor caught on and turned Ginger away…Mary Ann noticed that she was more upset than she normally was. Surely she was used to being spurned by Gilligan but when it came to the Professor…Ginger seemed devastated.

When they had returned to their huts, she recalled Ginger pouting in fury and muttering something about the Professor she couldn't quite make out but was sure was not flattering.

Yes there had always been chemistry between those two. If the other castaways noticed, Mary Ann was not sure but Mrs. Howell may have as when she failed to match her with Gilligan, she did set her sights on matching Ginger with the Professor.

Mary Ann smiled and shook her head. That woman certainly had a keen sense when it came to match making. If only her attempt with her and Gilligan had succeeded. If only.

**Ginger and Professor's Hut**

Ginger laid back happily on the bed feeling very content and happy.

The Professor had drifted off to sleep.

Ginger placed her hand on her stomach and smiled. A precious little baby was growing inside. A darling sweet baby she couldn't wait to hold in her arms.

She had never thought much about children before but now…now that had changed. It was not something she could ever explain. Just knowing that she created that little life and it was a part of her. And that she created with the man she loved.

She giggled to herself picturing a little miniature version of the Professor with his little chemistry set trying different experiments….peering at things under a microscope. Studying different types of species. How she would love to give the Professor a son.

Of course she wouldn't mind having a little girl either. An adorable little girl with red hair like hers. All in curls. Of course have the Professor's beautiful blue eyes. She would be a little darling as Ginger could teach her all about acting and singing…maybe give her dance lessons.

The only thing Ginger did wish was that they could be rescued off the island so her baby could live a normal life and not have to settle for life on the island making do with what was available to them. She did know however that was not something that was in her control. Ginger was willing to acknowledge that she would have to most likely raise the child on the island.

It wouldn't be that bad though. Mary Ann was right when she said that the child would have three uncles and two aunts who would adore it. She knew everyone would dote on him or her.

As long as she had her adoring husband by her side, that's all that mattered in the world to her.

**Mary Ann's hut**

Mary Ann entered the hut and got ready for bed. She threw on her nightgown and sat down. So much had happened that day.

Mary Ann picked up her diary and began to write.

_Dear Diary._

_Amazing turn of events today.  
__Ginger and the Professor are married! And they are going to have a baby! __It was shocking to say the least.  
__They have been having a secret relationship all this time and no one knew it._

_Ginger said they wanted to keep it private. Just between them. __I suppose I understand. It would be exciting._

_It got me thinking though of Gilligan. Yes I know I'm always thinking of him.  
__I can't help it. I never felt so much love for someone before. So different than the other boys I've known. _

_However, I don't think I will never get the chance to be with him. He seems awfully shy and awkward when it comes to females. Well actually now that I think about it, he seems to be less so with me. Maybe it's because I haven't tried to kiss him like Ginger has. He feels safe with me. I don't know. Sometimes I wish I could be like Ginger and just plant a big kiss on his lips. _

_Maybe someday I'll get my prince charming. But whether or not that will be Gilligan, I guess remains to be seen._

Mary Ann closed her diary and set it back in the box where she kept it.

She settled back in her bed closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Two months later

The Professor was watching Ginger as she chatted with Mrs. Howell about how she was looking forward to her baby being born and tossing out names she thought were good.

Mrs. Howell had chimed in with a few of her own as well that Ginger promised to take into consideration.

Although Ginger looked radiant and had a glow, the Professor was concerned. They didn't have access to a doctor on the island. He had a little training in the medical field and Mrs. Howell did have training as a nurse but still…he would feel better if there was a doctor present.

Aside from that he couldn't help but smile at his wife. The happiness seemed to radiate from her. She was truly excited about becoming a mother.

He was equally as excited as his wife about their new baby coming into the world. Being a father wasn't something he had given much thought to before but with Ginger it was different. Creating a miracle with the woman he adored and loved more than he thought himself capable of was astounding.

The Professor turned his attention back to the little crib he was constructing for the baby when he heard a sound. Curious, he put his work aside and followed it out towards the beach. What he found there he couldn't believe. A helicopter! An actual helicopter!

Gilligan and The Skipper had also heard this noise as well as they both came running out.

The helicopter landed and two men jumped out. They were stunned to see there were people on the island.

"Hello!" greeted The Skipper. "Welcome!"

The one man walked over to them. "Hello." He greeted. "I'm Captain Edward Dawson. U.S. Marines.."  
The Skipper's eyes went wide. "U.S. Marines!" He turned to the other men. "We are saved! We are saved!"

Gilligan couldn't believe it. "Really! You are with the Marines!"  
Captain Dawson nodded. "Yes sir I am."

"Oh boy!" Gilligan said clapping his hands. "We _are _saved! The Marines wouldn't leave us here!"

"Leave you here?" questioned the other marine.

The Professor spoke. "We have been shipwrecked on this island for a long time." He explained. "We have chances to be rescued but they always fell through. Numerous times we have tried to hatch a plan that would get us to Hawaii but had no luck."

"I see." The Marine said. "Well safe to say, your young friend here is correct. We will make sure you are not left here. By the way I'm Corporal Scott Harveson." He said shaking the Professor's hand.

"Professor Roy Hinkley."

Mary Ann came running out and saw the two Marines there. She quickly hurried over.

"Hello." She greeted.  
"Hello there." Scott replied. "I take it you were shipwrecked on this island with these three men?"  
"Oh yes. And another woman, Ginger and the Howells. Seven of us. Oh please…can you please bring us back home!"

Scott smiled at the young brunette. He thought she was very pretty. "Not to worry. We will need to radio back to headquarters but I don't think they will object."

Ginger strolled out of the jungle. She too noticed the Marines and went over to them.  
"Hello." She greeted.  
"Ma'am." replied Edward.

"Who are you?" She asked of the men.

"They are Marines!" exclaimed Gilligan. "They are going to rescue us!"  
Ginger smiled. "Oh how wonderful!" She said. "I can't wait to get back to Hollywood!" The movie star turned to the Professor. "Darling we can begin our new life together!" She threw her arms around him hugging him to her.

Edward's heart sank. _Damn. She's already taken. Oh well. No biggie_. He thought to himself.  
Scott didn't seem to mind as his eyes were still on Mary Ann.

Gilligan noticed the way Scott was looking at Mary Ann and it didn't please him. In fact, he made him feel awful. Scott was certainly better looking then he was and what woman wouldn't want a brave Marine? There was no way Mary Ann could not be taken with him.

Mary Ann smiled at Scott thinking he was cute but a part of her wasn't sure she should…Her heart was with someone else. Her heart was with Gilligan.

The Howell soon joined in on the excitement declaring they were so happy and grateful that the Marines found their little island.

Apparently according to Scott and Edward, the Marines were looking for a deserted island for a training base. They had scouted a few locations and came across this one.

Edward had radioed his superiors and notified them of the situation. The rescue of the castaways was approved however there was a catch.

"I'm sorry.' said Edward. "But being that the helicopter is small, we can only take back one of you right now. Of course, we will send out a much larger helicopter but it may take a few days."

The Professor nodded. "That's fine. You can take my wife back with you."  
Ginger looked at him. "What?"  
"Dear you are pregnant, you need to see a doctor. Please…go back with these two gentleman."

Ginger furiously shook her head. "No. I'm not leaving."  
"Ginger please…you have to." The Professor insisted. "You can see a doctor and get the proper care for our child."  
Ginger crossed her arms. "I said no. I'm not leaving. Not without you. I refuse to leave this island without my husband."

The Professor took her aside. "Ginger….please…think of our baby…I would feel better knowing that a doctor…"  
"I'm fine. Mrs. Howell has been taking excellent care of me. I am not leaving you here."  
"Dear you are not leaving me here..you are…"  
"I said no." Ginger said stubbornly. "We leave this island together or no deal."

The Professor was exasperated but knew it was pointless to argue the matter further. Ginger simply was not going to leave without him. He placed a kiss on her lips. He turned to Edward.  
"Are you sure there isn't anyway you can take us both?"

Edward pondered the dilemma and thought of a solution. "Okay…there is a way we can take both of you but…one of us would have to stay behind. Scott…would you mind staying there until we can return with a new helicopter for everyone else?"

Scott eyed Mary Ann again and turned to Edward. "No..not a problem."

The Professor thanked the two men while Mary Ann hugged Ginger. "I'm going to miss you!"  
"I'll see you soon." Ginger replied. "In a few days…you'll be back in the states."

Edward heard his radio go off and climbed back in the helicopter. A few minutes later he emerged.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news. We can still take you back." He assured. "It's just right now there is a storm brewing and we need to wait a few days for it to move out of the Pacific.."

"Oh." Ginger said slightly crestfallen. "I see."

Edward spoke to the Professor. "To put your mind at ease, I do have extensive medical training so I can care for your wife in the meantime."  
The Professor breathed a sigh of relief. "That would be great." said The Professor. "I appreciate that."

"Well. "said the Skipper. "Why don't we show you two gentleman back to our camp."

The all headed back and Gilligan lingered back a bit watching as Scott walked with Mary Ann asking her questions about the island and how they managed to get shipwrecked.

Reluctantly, he followed everyone back and Mary Ann then announced she would cook a special dinner for everyone since they had guests.

Scott offered to help her as he stated he was an excellent cook. Mary Ann accepted his help and the two headed off to gather the food.

Gilligan slunk down at the table. Mary Ann was going to be with Scott. He could feel it. She would never in a thousand years…It was hopeless. The only girl he ever loved in his life.

**Professor and Ginger's hut**

Edward listened carefully through his stethoscope that was placed on Ginger's stomach. Nodding, he removed it and spoke. "I definitely hear two heartbeats." He stated.

Ginger's eyes went wide. "Two?"  
"Yes. Two. Mrs. Hinkley you are having twins."

Ginger turned her head to her husband and smiled. "You hear that! Twins!"  
"I….I can't…Wow." The Professor said amazed. "You sure?"

"Very." Edward replied. "Two distinct heartbeats."

"I….I…Wow…Two babies!" Ginger squealed. "I'm having two babies!"  
"You certainly are." smiled Edward. "Congratulations."

The Marine stood up and gathered his medical equipment leaving the two there.

Ginger looked down at her stomach. "Two little lives. I'm..I never thought…"  
"I didn't…Wow….What should we name them?" asked The Professor.

"I….I don't know…I guess we should wait until we find out if they are two boys or two girls or a girl and a boy."  
"I think that is wise." agreed The Professor. "We have plenty of time."

Ginger sat up a bit more on the bed looking at her husband in a new light. "You know when I took that three hour trip…I had no idea that that handsome man with the blue eyes would give me twin babies."

The Professor kissed her lips. "I had no idea that that beautiful red headed starlet with those two enchanting green eyes would be the mother of my children."

Ginger deepened the kiss and then let go. "Do you think…if we were never shipwrecked…would we have…found each other?"  
The Professor took her hand and kissed it. "I honestly don't know. I don't think the odds were in our favor but….I suppose God had other plans…"  
"I guess He did." Ginger smiled. "He brought me to you."

The Professor held Ginger close to him. He wasn't much of a religious man before but since Ginger was brought into his world….he questioned if maybe just maybe there _was _a higher power. He was now certain there was. A higher power who brought him and Ginger together.

He kissed his wife again and continued to hold her.

The two heard Mary Ann calling them to dinner and they walked out of the hut.

Ginger sat down at the table and the Professor sat next to her as usual.  
Not being able to hold it in, Ginger spoke. "We are having twins!"

Mary Ann squealed. "Twins! Oh my... Ginger that's wonderful!"  
"Dear...that's simply marvelous!" exclaimed Mrs. Howell.  
"Delightful!" stated Mr. Howell.

The Skipper nodded his head. "Way to go there Professor."  
Ginger jokingly stuck her tongue out at the old sailor. "It was a two person operation you know." She said.  
The Skipper laughed. "Way to go there too Ginger."

"Wow twins. That's great." said Gilligan. "What are you going to name them?"  
"We haven't decided on that just yet Gilligan." replied the Professor.

"Jonas is a good name." said The Skipper.  
Ginger laughed. "We will take it into consideration." She said with a smile.

Mary Ann looked at Ginger feeling happy for her friend. Again she felt that twinge of sadness and jealously. That she wanted that same thing.

Her eyes fell on Scott who smiled at her appreciatively. She returned his smile politely and went back to her food.

Gilligan noticed this and lost his appetite. That was it. Mary Ann was smitten with the Marine.  
Quietly, he stood up and left the table heading to the lagoon. The Skipper noticed and excused himself.

He followed Gilligan to the lagoon and found him skimming rocks on the water.  
"You okay Little Buddy?" He asked.  
"Mary Ann really seems to like that Scott." He said.  
"What makes you think that?"  
"I saw the way she was looking at him. She likes him. Mary Ann would never like me. I couldn't compete with..." 

The Skipper attempted to console him. "Now Gilligan, she just met him. How can you say she likes him? She's just being nice. That's what Mary Ann does. She is nice to everyone. Now come on...come back to the table..."  
"I don't feel like it. You go. I want to be alone."  
"Okay. If you say so."

Gilligan was left there with his thoughts. He wished he had the same draw to Mary Ann and as the Professor had with Ginger.

Ginger and The Professor both had something that just drew them to each other. It was like a magnet and steel.  
He knew the attraction was always there. He could see it. That's why he never took her kisses seriously. Deep down, he knew it was the Professor she really wanted to kiss. The way the two looked at each other. Their arguments about little things. Each time they would argue, Gilligan expected it to end in passionate kissing. He recalled the one where Ginger thought saying a person who snored was an insult and the Professor said it wasn't. They both stormed off in a huff.  
It was only the next day that they were walking together in the jungle like nothing happened. He often wondered just how they made up after having been angry with one another.

If only he could have that same type of attraction with Mary Ann. He supposed it wasn't mean to be.  
Maybe when they got home he would...Oh who was he kidding. There was no other girl back home.  
No one who could compare to Mary Ann.


	5. Chapter 5

"Gilligan dear." Mrs. Howell said as she found him sitting by a coconut tree. "What are you doing all by yourself."  
"Oh hi Mis. Howell." He greeted. "I just wanted to be by myself for awhile."  
"Whatever for dear? Come join us…the two Marines are simply delightful."

"I know" muttered Gilligan. "Mary Ann thinks so too."  
Mrs. Howell's ears perked up. "Mary Ann? Gilligan…you..you love her?"  
Gilligan's silence spoke volumes.  
"I see." said the older woman. "Is Mary Ann aware of your feelings?"

"What difference does it make?" said a frustrated Gilligan standing up. "She seems to be enjoying the company of that Scott fellow."  
Mrs. Howell looked at him sympathetically. "Dear…can I tell you a story?"  
"Sure I like stories." replied Gilligan.  
"Years ago I met a handsome man."  
"Mr. Howell?" asked Gilligan.  
"Yes. Mr. Howell. He was so handsome and charming….I drawn to him..like…"  
"Like Ginger is to the Professor?"  
Mrs. Howell laughed a bit. "Well not quite like that but close." She then continued. "I adored him a great deal however I didn't think it was meant to be."  
"Why not?"  
"I was nurse. I didn't come from a well to do family. Yes my father had money but he wasn't exactly a millionaire. I convinced myself that Thurston could never love me. So much that I…I almost lost him."  
"You did?"  
Mrs. Howell nodded. "There was another girl…her name was Grace Malone. Her father was extremely wealthy. I saw her dancing with Thurston at a party. The two had a couple dates. Out to dinner and the theater. I never told Thurston my feelings and was content to allow him to be with Grace. I saw the way she appeared to adore him. I never once believe he wouldn't reciprocate. I had allowed myself to believe he would make her his bride. But then.."  
"Then..what?" asked Gilligan.  
"Thurston walked up to me and asked me if I would care to dance."  
"What did you say?"  
"I said. Yes I would be honored."

Mrs. Howell smiled. "I remember him taking my hand and leading me to the dance floor. I felt just like a princess and he was my handsome prince. Afterwards, we talked and he asked if he could escort me home. When we got home…I thanked him for a marvelous time and then…He kissed me…a soft romantic kiss…My heart just soared!" She said clasping her hands together. "Ever since then we were inseparable."  
"That's a great story Mrs. Howell."  
"You see dear Gilligan, sometimes what you think isn't what you think."

"Huh?" asked a confused Gilligan.  
"Gilligan you may think that Mary Ann doesn't have feelings for you but she just very well may...You need to find out for sure."

Gilligan pondered this. "You're right Mrs. Howell. Thanks! I feel better now."  
"Good Good. Now run along dear."

Gilligan took off in search of Mary Ann hoping that Mrs. Howell was right.

**Lagoon**

Ginger sat on a chair that the Professor made watching the sky. She couldn't believe that soon she would be headed home back to Hollywood. To get back into the movies…she looked forward to it so.

She heard a sound and smiled when she saw it was Edward.  
"Hello there." She greeted.  
"Hello Mrs. Hinkley." He replied.  
"Please..call me Ginger." She laughed.  
"Okay…Ginger…Hello." Edward said sitting on a log by her chair.  
"What brings you out here?" asked Ginger

"Just wanted to explore the island some." said Edward. "How are you feeling?"  
"Wonderful." sighed Ginger happily. Her eyes went to where the Professor was setting new lobster traps.

Edward watched her eyes. "You really love him huh?"  
"Yes. Very much." Ginger smiled.  
"I have to admit I was a little disappointed to find out you were married." Edward said with a laugh.  
"I'd say sorry but I'm not." Ginger giggled. "I wouldn't trade him for anything."  
"He does seem like a great guy." Edward remarked. "And he seems to think the world of you."  
"He loves me." Ginger said watching her husband. "Very very much."  
"Tell me." Edward asked adjusting his position. "Did you always know that he was the one?"

Ginger thought a minute. "Well…I suppose in a way I did….there had always been something between us. Ever since we were shipwrecked, there had been a strong attraction."  
"Well he is a lucky guy." Edward said. "I wish I could be that lucky."

"Edward you are a Marine. Any girl would love to date a handsome marine."  
"You would think but it's not that easy. A girl wants a man to be home and have a regular steady job. I'm deployed overseas a lot….It's hard to have a relationship…"  
"But if you found the right one…You could make it work."  
"I've tried." sighed Edward. "But I always ended up getting that letter….Dear Edward, I'm sorry to tell you but I met someone…"

Ginger looked at him with sympathy. "I'm sorry."  
"It's okay. At least I got to meet a famous movie star. Ginger Grant….errr Ginger Hinkley…..say could I have an autograph?"  
"Of course." Ginger said. "I'll make sure you get one before we leave. I promise."

"And if you happen to have any single friends in Hollywood…."  
"I'll tell them all about you." Ginger laughed. "I promise."

The Professor walked over. "What's going on here?" He asked with a smile.  
"Oh nothing darling. Edward tried to convince me to leave you and marry him but I told him I couldn't possibly do that…and then he threatened to throw himself in a volcano…"  
The Professor laughed and shook his head amused at his wife. "Wasn't that a plot to one of your movies?"  
"Maybe." She said.  
Edward stood up. "I'm going to go check out the island some more. I'll see you all later."  
He walked off leaving Ginger with the Professor.

The Professor kneeled down by his wife taking her hand. "So what were you really discussing?"  
"Nothing much." shrugged Ginger. "Edward was just telling me how hard it is for him to have someone special in his life…being a marine and being sent overseas…I should introduce him to some of my Hollywood friends. He's a good man. So nice of him to fix it so we can leave together."  
"Only because a certain someone is too stubborn to leave on her own." clarified the Professor kissing her hand.

"Darling I wasn't about to leave you here all alone. You are my husband. If I'm going back home you are coming with me."  
The Professor leaned over and kissed her on her lips. "I love you. And I'm looking forward to our new life in Hollywood. Just promise me that you won't do any love scenes with Cary Grant…I don't want the competition…"  
Ginger giggled. "I told you…he's dull and boring compared to you darling." She said kissing him again.

**Outside camp**

Mary Ann finished washing the dished and was placing them in the basket when Scott approached her.  
"Hello." He greeted.  
"Hi." She said with a smile. "Great dinner by the way. Really delicious."  
"You are welcome." Scott said. "So..I heard you say you grew up on a farm, is that correct?"  
"Yes…I grew up on a farm in Kansas."  
"Kansas? Really? Wow…I'm from Kansas." Scott said in awe. "I'm from Wichita."

"How nice." Mary Ann said sitting down.

Scott sat next to her. "Maybe…when you get back to Kansas…we can…go out sometime?"  
Mary Ann took a breath and shook her head. "I'm sorry Scott…you are very nice but…I…"  
"What? Don't tell me…you have a boyfriend."  
"Well no…but…I….I sort of…It's complicated."  
"How complicated?" asked Scott.  
"He doesn't know." Mary Ann replied.  
"He doesn't know? What are you saying?"  
Mary Ann looked down. "I…I haven't told him….How I feel…I'm just afraid…"  
"Who is this guy you are talking about?"

Mary Ann was about to speak when she saw Gilligan who had paused to pick some flowers.

Scott followed her eyes. "Oh I see…Gilligan."  
"Yes. Gilligan. I…I can't explain it…"  
"Who said you had to?" asked Scott. "Mary Ann…you don't have to explain why you love a person. And you shouldn't be afraid to tell them how you feel."

"But you don't know Gilligan." Mary Ann said trying to explain. "He's…He's a little shy around girls…I don't want to scare him off.."  
"How a pretty girl like you could scare a guy off is beyond me. Mary Ann…just say it: I love you."

Had Gilligan heard the entire conversation he would have known that Scott was advising Mary Ann to tell _him _she loved him. Not to tell Scott. But he didn't hear the whole conversation. Just the last part.

Gilligan was about to drop the flowers on the ground and leave when Mrs. Howell's voice rang in his head. "Sometimes what you think isn't what you think."  
Maybe this wasn't what he was thinking. He needed to be strong. He needed to have some courage. He needed to tell Mary Ann how he felt. Why should he let Scott wisk her away? But how could he tell her? Who could help him?

He got an idea and rushed off towards the lagoon and found the Professor with Ginger.

"Professor….Professor…" He said running over. "Professor can I talk to you a minute?"

The Professor stood up. "Sure Gilligan what is it?"  
Gilligan looked at Ginger. "It's uh…kind of private."  
Ginger spoke. "Is this about Mary Ann?" She asked.

Gilligan turned a bit red. "How…"  
"I have nose for these things." She said as she stood up. "But I let you two to talk." She gave the Professor a kiss and headed back to their hut.

"Okay Gilligan what do you want to talk to me about?"  
"Well it is about Mary Ann…I want to tell her I love her but I don't know how. How did you tell Ginger?"

The Professor thought back to that moment on the other side of the island when he had kissed Ginger and she was furious with him. Until he had confessed he was in love with her. Then she confessed her feelings and then… He certainly wasn't going to advise Gilligan to do what he had done.

"I think my situation with Ginger is a little different than yours." He stated. "However I will advise you the best thing is to be honest. Tell Mary Ann your feelings. Let her know how much she means to you."

"But how do I do that? I'm not very good…"

The Professor pondered this question then spoke. "You could go on a walk with her. Just the two of you. Use that time to let your feelings be known."  
"Okay I'll do that. Thanks Professor!"  
"You're welcome."  
"By the way..how _did_ you tell Ginger…"  
"Never mind Gilligan." The Professor said brushing aside the question. "You just concentrate on Mary Ann."  
"Will do!"

Gilligan hurried off to find Mary Ann.

The Professor walked back to his hut and found Ginger inside sitting on the bed engrossed in what he was sure a romance novel.

She looked up at him and smiled. "So what did you and Gilligan talk about?"  
"Just gave him some advice." He said sitting down next to her. "That's all."  
"About Mary Ann?" questioned Ginger.  
"Yes…about Mary Ann. He wanted to know how I told you that I loved you."  
Ginger grinned. "And…"  
The Professor raised his eyebrows. "My dear you surely can't think that I would…."  
Ginger laughed and sat up putting her arms around his neck. "Why not? It's a romantic story…it ended happily…very happily…" She purred..  
The Professor shook his head. "I've read about a pregnant woman's hormones acting up during the pregnancy but I think you my dear take it to a whole new level."  
"You take me to a whole new level.." She said kissing his ear. "I…want you.." She breathed into his ear.  
Knowing that he was weak and had no ability to resist her…the Professor gave in and took his wife in his arms kissing her passionately.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N _Thanks to all of your for comments. I appreciate them a lot. I'm so glad you are all enjoying this story. _****_Again I do not own the Gilligan's Island characters. Enjoy this chapter!_**

**Next day early afternoon**

The lunch table has been cleared and everyone went off in their own direction.

Gilligan had not been able to talk to Mary Ann the night before but he did come up with a way to be alone with her.  
Just has he was about to approach her, Edward came out to the camp.

He had called everyone back to he camp and they gathered around.  
"I have good news. I just talked to headquarters, the storm is going to clear out sooner than they had originally thought."

Ginger smiled. "Does this mean you can fly Roy and I back today?"  
Edward shook his head. "No not today but definitely tomorrow. They just want to make sure it moves on but they anticipate it will and tomorrow would be a better time to go."

"That's wonderful!" exclaimed Mrs. Howell. "We will have a Bon Voyage party tonight! For Ginger and the Professor!" She excitedly clasped her hands together. "You and Scott simply must join us!"

"We would be honored too." smiled Edward.

Ginger put her arms around the Professor. "Isn't this exciting! We get to head home tomorrow!"  
"And you can see a doctor." stated the Professor. "Not that I'm not appreciative of Edward's efforts. I'm grateful he did show up so that he could give you a check up."  
"You worry too much." Ginger said kissing him. "I'm fine."  
"I worry dear cause I love you." He said returning her kiss.

Scott took Mary Ann aside. "So have you talked to Gilligan yet?"  
"No not yet."  
"What's stopping you?"  
"Nothing." insisted Mary Ann. "I told you...Gilligan is different...I will tell him..I just want to make sure it's the right time and that he won't run off."  
"He's a lucky guy and he will be even luckier to have you." assured Scott. He gave her a peck on the cheek. "I'm just sorry I was too late." He said jokingly.  
"Scott I don't think you will have any trouble finding a girl." She said to him.

He laughed. "Maybe. I'm going to go check the helicopter. Get it ready for the flight out tomorrow. See you later."

Mary Ann watched as he left. He was a handsome man. Dark brown hair and blue eyes.  
If it wasn't for Gilligan, she may have considered him a possible match. He was very kind and she was grateful for the way he stepped back after he found out her heart belonged to Gilligan. She didn't want to end up in some love triangle. She hated for anyone to get hurt.

Her eyes went to Gilligan talking with Mrs. Howell. She smiled at the way Mrs. Howell took his hand and dashed him off towards the Howell's hut.

Mary Ann wondered what was going on. Maybe Mrs. Howell had that match making bug again. Well if she did, it was certainly to work this time. This time, she was going to tell Gilligan she loved him.

**Lagoon**

Scott checked the equipment on the helicopter to make sure it was in perfect working order.  
His mind drifted back to Mary Ann. She was one of the sweetest girls he ever met. Not to mention very pretty and wholesome. But her heart belonged to Gilligan. How that happened he didn't know. He didn't know Gilligan that well but he did observe he was a little clumsy at times. He didn't mean to be but he was. Scott ascertained that Mary Ann just saw something in him.

He did like Gilligan. He had fun playing checkers with him and he was amused at his antics when he won.

He was lost in this thoughts when Edward appeared. "Hey."  
"Oh hey." Scott said. "Just checking everything out. Appears to be okay."  
"Good." said Edward as Scott climbed down. "I think that Professor will be grateful once I can get him and Ginger back to the States."  
"Yeah." said Scott absentminded.  
"Something wrong?"

Scott sighed and leaned against the helicopter. "That Mary Ann. She's really sweet."  
"Yes she is." agreed Edward. "Why don't you ask her out?"  
"I tried. She said no. She loves Gilligan."  
"Oh. Wow. I had no idea..."  
"I guess that's the way it is. She made it clear that her heart belongs to him. She's really nuts about him."  
"Sorry man." Edward said sympathetically.  
"I guess those are the breaks." shrugged Scott. "I just hope she tells him."  
"Tells him? You mean he doesn't know?"  
"Not yet. I told her she should just tell him how she feels. "

Edward shook his head. "Scott, why don't you fight for her?"  
Scott rolled his eyes. "Forget it Ed." He said. "I'm not fighting for someone who clearly loves another. I'm not going down that road. Besides you wouldn't do that with Ginger would you?"  
"Ginger is married and having twins. Mary Ann isn't."  
"Mary Ann is in love with Gilligan. She wants to be with him. I'm not standing in the way."  
"Okay." shrugged Edward. "If you say so."  
"I do." insisted Scott. "I'm not causing any trouble. Besides I think that Gilligan probably does feel the same way about Mary Ann. If I tried...he probably would just feel insecure and that he wasn't good enough for her. From what Mary Ann told me of him, it seems like a possibility. He's a good kid. He doesn't deserve that."

Edward thought it over. "You're right. Well maybe I can get Ginger to introduce us _both _to some of her Hollywood friends." He grinned.  
"Now you are talking." laughed Scott as he hopped back in helicopter.

**Howell's Hut**

"Yes this is perfect." Mrs. Howell said as she looked over the jacket she had Gilligan try on. "You look very handsome. Like..Like..."  
"Like G. Thurston Howell the Fourth?" grinned Gilligan.  
Mrs. Howell laughed. "Yes...just like that!"  
"You think Mary Ann..."  
"Of course dear. She will fall head over in heels in love." She took the jacket off. "Now come back tonight and we will make you look just dashing for Mary Ann."  
"Thanks Mrs. Howell. I appreciate this."  
"You're welcome dear." She said kissing his cheek. "I will do everything I can to help you get together with that sweet girl."

Gilligan sat down on the bed. "I am still a little worried."  
"About what?"  
"Scott."  
"Dear why are you worried about him?"  
"He likes Mary Ann."  
"That doesn't mean that Mary Ann likes him in that way." assured Mrs. Howell. "Gilligan do no worry. By the time I'm through, Mary Ann will never look at another man. I promise!"

**Professor and Ginger's hut**

Ginger packed up some of her belongings with excitement. "Can you believe it! We get to head back home tomorrow! Back to Hollywood!"

The Professor came up behind her and put his arms around her. "The press is going to go wild. Snapping your picture...I'm going to be blinded by camera flashes aren't I?"

Ginger giggled. "Most likely. Don't worry. You'll get used to it."  
"I shall do my best."

She smiled. "The university is going to be pleased that you are back. You are their most brilliant professor."

He sighed. "Actually I don't think I'm going to go back to the university."  
Ginger turned her head looking puzzled. "What do you mean?"  
"I mean I want to do more than teach. I enjoy working on all my experiments here on the island...doing research...I was thinking maybe I could work in a laboratory. Doing that very thing. "  
"I think you should do it. If it makes you happy, I say go for it. I bet you could come up with all kinds of new things being you are so smart and..." Her hands went down to the buttons on his shirt. "Handsome...and..." She leaned in and kissed his lips.

The Professor ,sensing those hormones of hers were raging, gently backed her away.  
"Um...I thought you were packing.."  
"It can wait..." She said in her breathy voice advancing towards him.  
"Ginger...I...should..."  
"Should what?" Ginger asked placing her hands on his shoulders.

Before he could answer the door to the hut opened.  
"There you are Professor." said the Skipper. "I need your help with fixing the bike."  
"Be right there." The Professor replied relieved to have been "rescued" by the Skipper from his insatiable red headed wife.  
The Skipper nodded and left.

"I have to go...help...the Skipper..." He said trying to get away from her.  
"Then go." She said pressing him against the wall of the hut.

He gulped knowing that if he didn't get out of there soon, he was going to lose this battle very quickly.

Somehow he managed to untangle himself from her and ran out of the hut.  
He wiped his brow with his arm. She certainly knew how to push those buttons.  
A minute longer...He shook his head and hurried to go help the Skipper.

**Howell's Hut (Evening of the party)**

Gilligan was in the Howell's hut as Mrs. Howell put the finishing touches on him.  
"Perfect." She exclaimed. "Just perfect."  
He wore a clean crisp button shirt with a black bow tied borrowed from Mr. Howell.  
His jacket was black and the sleeves were shortened a bit to fit him better.

Mrs. Howell had used a special shampoo on his hair to make it soft. She had combed it back and was pleased.

"Mary Ann is going to love you. You just wait." She said.

Gilligan smiled. "Okay. Here goes." He said stepping out of the hut.

He made his way to the party noticing that Ginger and the Professor were not there yet.  
The Skipper was there working the record player and Mr. Howell was chatting with Edward.  
Scott was in a conversation with Mary Ann but Gilligan was determined to not let it bother him.

Mary Ann was wearing a lovely purple dress with cuffed sleeves. Her hair was brushed up on top of her head and on her ears dangled purple diamond earrings she obtained from Ginger who insisted she keep them.

_Well. _thought Gilligan. _Now is the time. I'm going to do this._

He walked up to Mary Ann and held out his hand.  
She turned to him.  
"Mary Ann. Can I have this dance?"  
She smiled. "Certainly you can Gilligan." She replied. "I'd be honored."

Mary Ann placed her hand in his and walked with him to the dance area.

The song playing was Dean Martin's That's Amore'.

The two looked into each other's eyes as they dance in the light provided from the torches.

**Professor and Ginger's hut**

"Dear..." The Professor said trying to fend off Ginger's advances. "We are missing our own party..."  
"I love you." She said bringing her lips to his again.

He gently pushed her away and she looked at him with heat in her eyes.  
"Ginger...this party is for us...I think it would be inappropriate for us to miss it." He explained.

Ginger pretended to pout. "Oh alright." She said as she sat down at her vanity table. "We'll go."

"Thank you." He said breathing a sigh of relief. He watched her as she finished applying her make-up. Although he knew it was her hormones acting up, he couldn't help but secretly enjoy the attention she was lavishing on him.

He thought pregnancy made her look more beautiful than ever. He made the "mistake" of telling her that and that's when she pounced on him.

Ginger finished her make-up and stood up. "Okay I'm ready. How do I look?"  
"Forget it." said the Professor. "I'm not falling for that again."

Ginger glared at him and he ignored that by taking her hand and leading out of the hut and to the party.

Mrs. Howell greeted them. "Oh good you are here." She said to the couple.  
"I apologize for our tardiness." said the Professor.  
"I don't. " Ginger said under her breath.

"Please enjoy the party!" exclaimed Mr. Howell. "Tomorrow you get to head back home!"  
"Looking forward to it." said Ginger.

She took her husband's arm and they joined Mary Ann and Gilligan in dancing.

Mary Ann was enjoying being in Gilligan's arms. "This is so nice isn't it?" She asked of him. "So..romantic.." She added bravely.  
"Yeah it is." He agreed gazing into her eyes. "Mary Ann...You look...pretty...Very pretty."  
"Thank you Gilligan. You look very dashing." She smiled.

Ginger cozied up close as she could to the Professor. She was glad they were going home but she wished the others were coming to. She was going to miss them all.

Whether or not she would see them all again remained to be seen. The Howells were a possibility as they did own a home in Beverly Hills. The Skipper...she wasn't sure.

Mary Ann she was going to make sure she stayed in touch with. She had become her best friend in the world. No way she was losing contact with her.

Ginger wanted her there for the birth of her babies. And to be their godmother although she hadn't told her that yet. She wasn't sure if she was going to back to Kansas. Ginger suspected she would to of course see her family and friends.

A part of her was going to miss being able to gossip with her late at night in their hut. Making little jokes about the Professor and how serious he was about everything. Ginger had joked about how impossible it would be to get him in a romantic situation and Mary Ann had laughed saying if anyone could, it would be her Ginger.

Well Mary Ann turned out to be right. She rested her head against his shoulder.

Scott watched Mary Ann dancing with Gilligan. He felt a little jealous. He wished it was him but knew there was no way in the world that Mary Ann was ever going to look at him the way she was looking at Gilligan. _ I guess that's that. _He thought to himself.

Determined not to bring himself down more, he walked over to Mrs. Howell asking her to dance. She gladly accepted.

Edward sifted through the records that the Skipper had out. "Good stuff here." He remarked.  
"Sure is." agreed The Skipper.  
"My dad loved Sinatra." smiled Edward.  
"Loved?"  
"He died two year ago." explained Edward. "You know he was the reason I joined the Marine. He was one himself. He told me so many stories...I knew that is what I had to do. So I enlisted. I don't regret it for a minute."  
Skipper smiled. "I'm a Navy man myself."  
"Oh yeah?" said Edward. "That's great. You going to back to it after you get back home?"  
The Skipper shrugged. "I'm not sure...I think I may go back to doing what I was doing. Charter tours. I know it sounds crazy having ended up shipwrecked here but..I love the sea."  
"You know." said Edward putting the records down. "One of my superior officers has a friend who owns a charter tour business. He is looking for a new captain for one of his ships."  
"Wow..you think that I could get the job?"  
"I'll talk to him."  
"Oh thank you. That would be great."

Edward looked at the others. "You got quite a group here."  
"Yes certainly do."  
"And Gilligan is quite a character."  
The Skipper laughed. "He most certainly is."

**After the party**

Gilligan escorted Mary Ann back to her hut.

The stood outside holding hands.

"I had a wonderful time Gilligan." She said.  
"Me too." replied Gilligan. "Good night Mary Ann."  
"Good night."

Gilligan stood there for a few seconds gazing at her.  
Slowly, he moved closer. His eyes still on her, he leaned closer and his lips gently touched hers in a soft kiss.

Mary Ann closed her eyes giving into his sweet kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N I again want to thank you for your wonderful comments.  
Something that I wrote for one of Ginger's memories did not happen on the show. It happened in my head only LOL. Enjoy this chapter!  
**_

It was the next morning and Mary Ann smiled as she awoke thinking of the night before.  
Gilligan's sweet loving kiss. She giggled to herself remembering the moment. Oh how she couldn't wait to tell Ginger!

Mary Ann quickly got out of bed and dressed in her favorite red dress. And one she knew that was also Gilligan's favorite.

She picked up her brush and began brushing her brunette locks when she realized something. Ginger was leaving.  
She and the Professor were leaving. Heading back home.

She set the brush down as tears brimmed in her eyes. Would she ever see the red headed movie star again? She had gotten so used to her being around now..they were going to have separate lives.

Her tears spilled out and she sat down as she began to sob. Having been so focused wanting to be rescued she didn't realize what she was going to lose.

Scott had been walking by her hut and her her sobs. He gently opened the door and looked inside.  
"Mary Ann? You okay?" He asked as he walked in.

Mary Ann looked up wiping her tears. "I guess. I just..I realized how much I'm going to miss Ginger. She's become like a sister to me."

Scott looked at her sympathetically. "I'm sorry Mary Ann. I know how you feel..being a marine…I think of all my fellow marines as my brothers."

Mary Ann shook her head. "It's not the same. Ginger and I…we've lived together in this hut for so long…we were the only two young females on this island. Now she's leaving!" Mary Ann began to sob again.

Scott put his arms around her to comfort her. "It's okay…I'm sure you will see her again."

Gilligan, who had arrived to see Mary Ann, saw the scene in the doorway. He almost ran but again those words rang in his head "Sometimes what you think is not what you think."

Determined to not be a coward and not to jump to conclusions as was his habit, Gilligan spoke.  
"What's going on? Why is Mary Ann crying?"

Scott looked up. "She's upset about Ginger leaving." He explained.

"Oh." Gilligan said walking in. "Don't cry Mary Ann…you know that Ginger won't forget you."

Scott got up and allowed Gilligan to comfort the farm girl. "It'll be okay. Ginger loves you. I bet you get to see her again real soon."

Mary Ann managed a small smile. "Thanks Gilligan." She said kissing his cheek. "You are sweet."

Scott smiled at the two and left the hut. He had seen the kiss between them last night.

Mary Ann was head over heels in love with that sailorman and vice versa. He was glad that Mary Ann finally let her feelings be known to Gilligan.

The Marine started walking back towards the lagoon when Gilligan emerged from the hut and walked directly over to Scott.

Scott turned to him. "Is Mary Ann okay?" He asked.

"Yes. She's okay now. Look…Scott.." He said feeling brave. "I don't like the way you…You stay away from Mary Ann."  
Scott looked at him puzzled. " What?"  
"I know that you like her but Mary Ann is mine."

Scott smiled. "Gilligan I know that Mary Ann loves you. She told me she did. Yes I did ask her out but she made it clear she wanted you. I promise you I'm not nor would I ever do anything to cause any rift between the two of you. In fact, I was the one who encouraged her to let you know how she felt."  
"You were? You told her to?" Gilligan said shocked.

"Yes…Gilligan I like you. You are a good kid…I'm happy that you won Mary Ann's heart. I hope one day I can be as lucky as you."  
"Thanks Scott." Gilligan said with a smile. "I'm sorry I…."  
"Don't worry about it." Scott said brushing it off. "I'll see you later…I'm going to see your two friends off."

Scott started to walk away when Gilligan called back out to him.

The Marine turned. "Yes?"  
"I…I want to thank you for everything. Not just with Mary Ann….for rescuing us. And also for everything you do to defend our freedom and liberty."

Scott was touched by Gilligan's words. "It's my job." He said. "I'm proud to do it. Maybe when we all get back to the states…you and Mary Ann and I can all hang out. I asked Edward to ask Ginger to hook us both up with some of her Hollywood friends."  
"Can you ask Ginger if she can introduce me to Lassie?" Gilligan said hopefully.  
Scott laughed. "I will." He replied. "See you later."

**Professor and Ginger's Hut**

Ginger looked around the hut feeling a little sad. So many memories.

One of her favorites was when she was the Professor's assistant when Gilligan needed fillings.

There was a leak in the anesthesia line and well she and the Professor both ended up passing out on top of Gilligan who was in the chair.

When she and the Professor awoke, Gilligan was gone. Her hand was on the Professor's and his on hers. Ginger remembered the thrill she felt for a brief moment before they both took their hands away and stood up.

Of course her seduction attempt of the Professor when that attaché case was found.  
She could not have cared less what was in that stupid case. The thought of possibly getting to be in the Professor's arms was what grabbed her attention. It was the one and only reason she went along with Mary Ann's plan.

When she walked in the hut, there was absolutely no acting on her part. She meant what she said. She _did _think it was a perfect night for romance.

Ginger recalled her heart pounding when she placed her foreman against him. Then when he said he didn't want to doubt her intentions. It gave her a tiny ray of hope…that he felt the same way she did. But then he turned her away and she was crushed.

She had to laugh to herself about how ridiculous she and the Professor both had been. Why they didn't just come out and say how they felt was beyond her.

She supposed she herself was just afraid of being rejected. After all she was a movie star and he was a professor of science.

It didn't matter now. Her darling Professor was hers. His two beautiful babies were growing inside her. That was all that was important.

The Professor came back to the hut to retrieve his wife and paused when he saw her looking around.

"You okay Ginger?" He asked of her.

"Yes I'm fine. Just thinking of some memories. And wondering why we were both so stupid."  
"What do you mean?" The Professor asked curious.

"Why didn't we just both come out and say what we were feeling for each other instead of dancing around..hoping the other would…it just all seems silly now."

The Professor gathered his wife in his arms. "I have to agree it was. My only conclusion is that we were both just afraid of being rejected and with only seven us of on this island, it would have been difficult to face one another."

Ginger nodded. "I suppose. But it doesn't matter. We are married and we are going to start our new life together." She put her arms around her husband holding him tight. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." He said holding her.

The Professor let go. "Well it's time. Time to head back to Hawaii."

Ginger nodded as the Professor took her hand leading her out of the hut.

The couple made their way to the lagoon where Edward was waiting. He put the two bags they were taking with them on the helicopter.

The other castaways had promised to get the rest of their belongings to them after they were picked up in the other helicopter.

Ginger looked around at the people who had become her family.  
"I love all of you." She said to them. "I swear I won't forget any of you."

Ginger walked up to Mary Ann hugging her. "You come see me real soon you hear? I want you to be there when my children are born. I want you to be their godmother."  
Mary Ann returned her hug and then let go a bit. "You…you want me to be their godmother?"  
"Yes. It would mean so much to me. Please..will you?"  
Mary Ann teared up. "Of course I will. Oh Ginger…you are so sweet to think of me!" She hugged the movie star again."I promise will be there for the birth. I wouldn't miss it!"

Ginger let go and turned to the Skipper. "I want to thank you for making life easier for us on this island. You really held us together and helped us survive." She gave the old sea captain a hug. "You are the best."  
The Skipper tried not to cry but tears trickled down. "You are a swell girl Ginger. You knock them dead in Hollywood."

"I will." Ginger smiled.

Ginger turned to the Howells. "I love you both. Mrs. Howell you've been like a mother to me. I'm going to miss you." She said to the older woman as she hugged her.  
"I'm going to miss you too but don't worry. I promise I will visit you in Hollywood and as they say 'do lunch'."  
Ginger giggled. "We will."

She hugged Mr. Howell. "You are a good man. Knock them dead on Wall Street."  
"Thank you Ginger dear." He said kissing the top of her head.

Ginger lastly turned to Gilligan. "I promise I'm not going to kiss you."  
Gilligan laughed.

"You take good care of Mary Ann. She's like my sister."  
"I will. I promise Ginger. And I will go see all your movies. And tell all my friends to."  
"You are sweet." She gave him a hug. "I'm glad I got to know you."

She let go and turned to her husband who took her hand. "I guess it's time to go." She said.

The two walked to the helicopter and hopped aboard.

Edward started it up and they lifted off.

Ginger looked out the window blowing kisses and waving to her island family as they grew smaller and smaller.

She rested her head against the Professor's shoulder with tears of both happiness and sadness trickling down. Happy about heading home. Sad about leaving the others.

He put his arm around her and kissed her temple. "I love you."  
Ginger nodded and cuddled closer to him glad that she waited to leave. No way she could stand it without him.

Edward spoke. "We should hit Hawaii in about forty five minutes." He announced. "Just enjoy the ride and the view. I will make it as smooth as I can."

The Professor thanked him while Ginger smiled still resting her head against him.

She thought back to when she was in Hawaii before the Minnow trip.

Having fun with some friends…enjoying some nice clubs and the company a few men.

Ginger thought back to being in her hotel room. Feeling so lonely. The men she had dated and who escorted her…She was getting sick of them. She wanted more than just a good time.

Ginger was growing tired of men dropping at her feet simply because she was Ginger Grant. They didn't care about _her _at all. Yes it was true that she probably didn't care about them but still…it was a life she was getting fed up with. Never being able to tell if a man was being truthful or just wanted to make her a notch on his belt.

She saw a flyer posted for an exotic tour on the SS Minnow and she thought it sounded like fun. She packed some things and headed to the marina for a fun three hours.

Little did she know how much it would change her life. Little did she know that that handsome stranger who had caught her eye and who she had even flirted with a bit, would turn out to be the love of her life.

Here she was. Married to that handsome stranger and pregnant with his twin babies.  
She will be forever grateful she took that trip. Storm or no storm. She would do it all again in a second.

The Professor also thought about his time in Hawaii before taking the trip on the Minnow.

He had been researching material for a book. Spent several days and nights in a library with open books scattered about taking notes.

The next to the last day he was there, he decided to take a break from his research. He had taken a female colleague of his out to dinner. He thought she had been interested in him but he turned out to be dead wrong.

She liked him as a friend only. Nothing more. He had felt so crushed and so foolish.

Theresa told him that she had a boyfriend who lived in England and how she was going to move there to live with him and she was very sorry if she had lead him to believe she felt more than she did.

He calmly said he understood and wished her the best. She got up from their table at the restaurant leaving him there to continue the dinner alone.

After, he had walked about vowing to never care about anyone ever again. He noticed an advertisement for a tour on a ship called the SS Minnow and was intrigued.

Thinking this would be a good thing to get his mind off of what a fool he made of himself, he arrived at the marina the next day and boarded the ship.

He had hoped they would make a stop at an island so he could do some exploring.

The Professor recalled taking his seat and his eyes going to this beauty with green eyes who was staring at him.

This beauty had then smiled at him and then she walked over to him saying Hello.  
The sound of her voice set his heart fluttering.

Then she did the unimaginable. She sat next to _him._ She spoke to _him. _And she even, _flirted, with him.  
_He never experienced what he felt when Ginger was introduced to his life.

That green eyed beauty was now beside him as his wife carrying his twin babies.  
No way he would change a thing. Like Ginger, storm or no storm, he didn't regret stepping on the SS Minnow for anything in the world.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Thanks again for the comments. I appreciate them.  
FYI if something it not accurate in the story regarding anything medical related...it is going to be accurate for MY story. LOL Enjoy!_**

The helicopter touched down and Ginger smiled looking out.  
Hawaii. They were back. Finally back.

"Welcome back home." Edward smiled as he shutdown the helicopter.  
"So good to be back." Ginger said as she got up from her seat.

Edward exited first and helped Ginger down and the Professor followed her.

Ginger smiled looking around at all the people who were bustling about.

The Professor spoke to Edward. "Is there a medical unit around? I really want Ginger to get checked up by a doctor."

Edward nodded. "Sure. I'll take you both over."

The marine led the couple to the medical building and they walked inside.

"Hey Lisa." He smiled at a young strawberry blonde woman with blue eyes.  
"Hi Edward." She greeted. "I see you brought some friends." She smiled warmly at Ginger and the Professor.  
"Hello." Ginger greeted.

"Is Neil around? Ginger here needs a check-up." Edward explained.

"Yes but he is with someone right now. It may be a minute or two. I'll let him know that you are here."  
"Thanks." Edward said as Lisa walked off.

Ginger turned to Edward. "Thank you for everything." She said. "For finding our island, arranging for us to return home…"  
"I was glad to do it." Edward said. "I couldn't leave you all there it wouldn't be right. And you are all a great bunch of people. Even that Gilligan."

Ginger laughed. "Yes even our Gilligan." She said fondly of the sailorman who she knew she was going to miss.  
The Professor nodded in agreement. "Yes Gilligan is quite…special." He said with a smile.

Lisa returned. "Okay…Neil can see you now. Follow me." She said leading the two down the corridor.

They reached a gray door and Lisa pulled it open.

An older gentlemen with dark graying hair stood up and smiled. "Hello." He greeted Ginger. "You must be my patient."

"Ginger Hinkley." She said extending her hand for a shake. "This is my husband Roy."  
"Nice to meet you." Neil said shaking her hand.

He then turned to Lisa. "Take Mrs. Hinkley back and get her a gown and I will then start the examination."  
"Right away." Lisa replied. "This way. " She said to Ginger leading to another room.

The Professor sat down on a chair. "Thank you for seeing my wife. Edward did give her a check-up on the island and I appreciate it but.."  
"I understand." Neil said.

"One of the ladies on the island was a nurse and she did take excellent care of Ginger. But not having any means of modern medicine.."  
"Say no more." Neil said writing this all down. "It's a good idea to bring her here for a more thorough examination. I'm sure everything will be just fine."

Ginger came out wearing a gown and Neil instructed her to lay down on the examination table.

The Professor took his place beside her as Neil began his exam. He confirmed the two heartbeats that Edward had heard on the island.

"Okay. Now…we will do a sonogram…" He stated.

Lisa prepped Ginger for the procedure and they placed the wand on her stomach.

Ginger's eyes went wide at the screen noticing the two tiny images.

The Professor was in awe and fascinated by the whole experience of seeing his two little babies there on the screen.

Neil studied the images. "Looks like two healthy babies to me. No signs of any issues…problems…"

Ginger's eyes brimmed with tears watching the screen. Her two beautiful precious babies!

Neil finished up his examination and declared Ginger was in excellent health.

"Whoever was taking care of you on that island did a remarkable job." He stated. "However right now I would recommend that you remain here in Hawaii until the birth of the babies. I don't think further travel is advisable at this time. Being you are close in your third month going on fourth soon, I think it would be best to stay here in Hawaii.

You can most certainly return home after their birth of course."

Ginger's heart sunk a bit. "I was so looking forward to being back in Hollywood. But if you think it's best…I suppose we will stay here."  
The Professor kissed Ginger's head. "I'm sorry dear. I know how long you waited…"  
Ginger sighed. "It's okay. It's only a few months…" She then stopped as she thought of something. "Oh no!"  
"What? What is it?" asked a concerned Professor.  
"I wanted Mary Ann to be there for the birth….I want her to be their godmother. Oh…she's not going to want to stay here in Hawaii waiting for me to give birth.."

"Mary Ann will be there." assured The Professor. "You know she will want to be here."  
"She is going to go back to Kansas. She's not going to want to fly back here…Oh…I really want her there…I need her there with me when they are born...I am a little scared.."

"Dear don't worry. You know Mary Ann wouldn't let you down."  
Ginger nodded not so sure her husband was right. Mary Ann was going be leading her own life now. She wasn't going to drop it all to fly back to Hawaii nor would she want to stick around in Hawaii in the meantime.

Ginger got up from the table and went back to dress. When she came back, the Professor smiled noticing her dress. It was that white one with the SS Minnow printed on the side that Ginger had made when they were first shipwrecked.

Mary Ann had turned it into a lovely maternity dress for her as she knew how sentimental Ginger was about it.

They left the exam room and stepped out to the hallway where Edward was waiting.

"Well? Everything okay?"  
Ginger nodded. "He wants me to stay in Hawaii until after the twins are born but everything is fine."  
Edward nodded. "I think he is right."

"I just don't know where we are going stay." Ginger sighed.

"Oh that reminds me." said Edward taking an envelope out of his pocket. "I was told to give this to you."

The Professor took it and was astonished as to what was inside. A big wad of cash.

There was also a note:

_Ginger and Professor,_

_We want you to enjoy yourself in Hawaii._

_You deserve it. It's on us! And don't think anything of it.  
We love you both._

_Mr. and Mrs. Thurston Howell III_

Ginger smiled reading the note over her husband's shoulder. "Such sweet people."  
"Very generous." He said counting the cash.

"I know a great place you can stay." Edward said. "There is an apartment building complex called the Oasis. The owner is a friend of my uncle's. He will gladly rent you a place until you leave. You won't have to sign a lease or anything."

Ginger shook her head. "Edward you don't have to…"  
"I insist." He said. "You need it and deserve it. I won't take no for an answer."

"It's very kind of you." The Professor said. "Thank you."  
"No problem." Edward said. He then spoke to Ginger. "Just don't forget to hook me up with those Hollywood babes."

Ginger laughed. "I won't. Thank you Edward." She said kissing his cheek.

Edward left to go make the phone call to the Oasis.

The Professor looked at his wife smiling. "I don't like you kissing other men."  
"Jealous are you?" She grinned at him.  
"Like you weren't jealous of Erika Tiffany Smith…" He retorted.  
"She was a horrible woman." Ginger stated frowning a bit. "Thinking she can just latch onto you…I showed her."  
"You certainly did." He said kissing her again.

Edward returned. "Okay all set!"  
"Thank you again." Ginger said.

"Don't mention it." He replied.

Ginger took an envelope out of her bag and handed it to Edward.  
"Good-bye and good luck." She said as they walked away.

Edward sat down and opened the envelope. Inside was a black and white picture of Ginger wearing an elegant gown. On it were written the words:

_To Captain Edward Dawson, my favorite marine,_

_Thanks for rescuing me!_

_Love Always,_

_Ginger Hinkley_

He smiled reading the words. "You're welcome Mrs. Hinkley." He said to himself.

An hour later, Ginger and the Professor stood in their newly rented home in awe.

It was already furnished and it was more than they could have dreamed.

Having been living in huts for so long they were not used to such surroundings.  
A beautiful pale pink sofa and matching chair. The carpet was also a pale pink. Carpet!

A glass coffee table in the middle of the room. Soft white walls with colorful paintings. Elegant silver and white lamps.

Glass doors leading out to a balcony with white sheer curtains.

The two found the bedroom and they couldn't believe their eyes!  
A huge bed with actual cotton sheets and a big pale blue comforter. A dresser of drawers.  
And a closet! You could walk in! Ginger was amazed at all the space! She could fit her entire island hut in that closet!

She sat down on the bed still in awe at their new surroundings. "This is a dream."  
"You are a dream." The Professor said sitting next to her and placing his arm around her.  
Ginger smiled placing her head on his shoulder feeling happy.

**Island**

Mary Ann sat in the lagoon staring out at the water. Well Ginger and the Professor were back in Hawaii now.

Scott had radioed back to headquarters who stated they would send the other helicopter out in two days. He shared the news that Ginger and the Professor had landed safely and that Ginger was checked out by a doctor and was doing great.

Mary Ann was thrilled to hear the news. She wished she could talk to Ginger but it was not feasible. She was only gone a little while and she missed her already.

How could she could back to Kansas? She needed her big sister. Ginger was like her big sister. Yes Mary Ann did want to see her family and her friends. It's not that she didn't miss them because she did.

She wanted a huge piece of her Aunt Carol's apple pie and listen to Uncle Henry's funny stories. But she knew that she didn't really belong in Kansas anymore.

Ginger, The Professor, The Skipper, the Howells…her dear Gilligan…they were her family. She couldn't be apart from them.

It was very conflicting for her. She wanted her real family and she wanted her island family. It was her island family that had the strongest pull. And she knew it was because of Ginger. She loved her. Ginger had been her very best friend and knew all there was to know about her.

She knew that Ginger had known about her crush on Gilligan before she said anything.

There was nothing she could hide. Just like Ginger couldn't hide anything from her although the pregnancy and marriage…she did hide that.

Mary Ann has suspected for a long time Ginger had a major crush on the Professor and possibly loved him deeply.

Now…she may have to live without her. It brought tears to her eyes.

What was she going to do? And Gilligan? What about Gilligan?  
He was going to return to his family. His friends. Would she see him again?

Her head was filled with one thought after another spinning around and around.

She then felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned seeing it was Gilligan.

"Hey Mary Ann." He greeted.

"Hi Gilligan." She sighed.  
"You okay?" He asked sitting beside her on the sand.

"I don't know." Mary Ann replied. "I'm confused. I miss my family and I want to see them..but..there's you…and Ginger…I don't want to live without you or her."  
"Mary Ann you don't have to." Gilligan said.

She shook her head. "You don't understand. My family is going to want me to stay in Kansas…."  
"Who said you had to?" Gilligan asked. "Look Mary Ann, I know that they are going to want you around them because you've been gone for a long time but…that may not happen."  
"What do you mean?" asked Mary Ann.

"Well….I…Mary Ann…I love you."  
"I love you too Gilligan." She said. "I always have."  
"That's why I want..well…would you…marry me?"

Mary Ann sniffed and turned her head not hearing the question. "I suppose if we were getting married…"  
"That's what I asked you. Would you marry me?"

Mary Ann paused and looked at Gilligan. 'You….you want….marry you?"  
"Would you?"

"I….I….Gilligan…I don't know what to say…."  
"I understand." He said. "Just don't say no."  
Mary Ann laughed. "Oh Gilligan!" She said throwing her arms around him. "I love you you silly sailorman!" She kissed his lips. "I would love to marry you!"  
"You would? Really?"  
"Yes! Yes! I will marry you!"

Gilligan took out a small ring and placed it on her finger.  
"Where did you get this?"  
"Mrs. Howell." Gilligan smiled.  
"Did she talk you into this?" questioned Mary Ann with a grin.  
"No…well…yes and no. I mean no because I want to and yes because well she said she had the perfect ring for me to give you. She said she saved two rings. One for me and one for the Professor."  
"The Professor?"  
"Yeah to give to Ginger when he "Finally took his nose out of that awful book and noticed that beautiful movie star standing there in front of him." Those were her exact words."  
Mary Ann laughed. "I see. And what did she say about you?"  
"She said that when I stopped tripping all over myself and realized that there was a sweet pretty young woman who adored me, then she would gladly give the ring to me."  
"She's a smart lady." Mary Ann said giving him another kiss.

"Tell me something…..the Miss Castaway Contest…who did you _really _pick?"  
Gilligan smiled. "You."  
"Why didn't you say so?"  
"I was afraid that Ginger would be hurt."  
"Hurt?"  
"Yeah the Professor said he would pick you and well…if I did..it would crush her thinking that no one desired her."  
"Gilligan, you know that the Professor really believed Ginger was the most beautiful. He was just trying to make her jealous. I could see right through it. The way his eyes followed her around. I recall when he first saw her in that orange bedsheet nightgown she made. I thought his eyes were going to pop right out of his head and he almost crashed into a tree. He always adored her."

Gilligan looked at her sheepishly. "I…I reacted the same way when…you were wearing that shirt the Professor had given you to sleep in. You looked….really….nice.."

Mary Ann smiled. "You know…Ginger took it away."  
"She did?"  
"She said that the Professor is _hers_ now and it was not appropriate for me to wear that shirt. Secretly I think she was always jealous. I think she wanted to wear his shirt to bed."

Gilligan spoke. "I…I didn't like it either….I would have given you my shirt."  
"Then you would have been shirtless….oh…now that's not a bad image." She grinned.

She cuddled up closer to him. "In fact…I think you should take that off right now" She said sensualy tracing the buttons on his shirt "It's uh…way too hot…."  
"You've been hanging around Ginger too long." He said with a smile.  
"If you are going learn…you learn from the best…" Mary Ann said bringing her lips to his.

The two sat on the sat on the beach in a deep passionate embrace.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Mature content. You are warned. Don't whine.  
Pinger galore! Enjoy! _**

Ginger woke up from her pleasant nap and smiled.

She and the Professor had gone out and purchased some more clothes and other necessities when they returned she was feeling tired and decided to lie down as it was a tiring day.

Ginger turned her head and heard the water from the shower be turned off.

She heard the scrape of the curtain rings against the rod as the Professor had stepped out.

The door opened and he walked out wearing a green towel around his waist.

Ginger grinned at the sight. Moisture on his toned chest…his hair rumpled from when he dried it with a towel. It turned her on completely.

She slowly got up from the bed and advanced towards her husband.

He looked up and saw the beautiful red head coming towards him with that look he knew all too well.

"Ginger." He said slowly backing away. "Ginger…please…I need to get dressed…"  
"I like what you have on now." She purred placing her hands on his shoulders taking in the scent of the soap on his skin.

"I..I'm not wearing….I mean..I just have a towel…"  
"Exactly." She said bringing herself closer.

Before he could say another word, Ginger wrapped her arms around him and pressed her lips against his in a deep kiss.

Try as he might, he knew that it was absolutely pointless to try and fight her. It only encouraged her more.

The Professor gave in and put his arms around her waist pulling her even closer.

Her dress was pulled off her body and his towel was lost.

The pair fell back down on the bed kissing passionately.

Ginger ran her fingers through his hair and she whispered breathlessly to him.."I love you.."

His lips moved down to her breasts and Ginger's head went back moaning with pleasure. "Oh…darling…Professor Hinkley…" She sighed as his tongue touched her erect nipple causing a thrilling sensation to run through her core.

She bit her lip as his hand found her causing her intense pleasure. "Yes…Oh God…Please…don't stop….darling Roy…"

He had no intention of letting up on her and his lips went back to her breasts.

Ginger felt as if her whole body was set a flame. Her breathing became short and rapid turning into pants.

"Roy….Oh Roy…" She couldn't hold it back any longer and she cried out in ecstasy.

Before she could bask in the afterglow of her sensual experience, she gasped feeling him inside her.

Ginger clung to him tightly closing her eyes giving into him. She cried out his name over and over…pleading with him for more.

The bed creaked beneath the two and the headboard hit against the wall hard.

"Roy! Oh yes! Yes!" She felt her passion building more and more until it finally exploded.

She sunk down on the bed smiling with satisfaction and cuddling up close to him.  
"You are wonderful…" She said kissing his ear. "So incredibly wonderful…what you do to me…"

The Professor put his arm around her enjoying the attention she was giving him.  
"You my dear are pretty marvelous yourself." He said caressing her arm.

Ginger grinned and placed a kiss on his lips. She set her head back down on his chest.

Something occurred to her. "Darling…we are alone."  
"Yes." He said.  
"I mean…alone…as in no one is going to come barging in needing you for one thing or another.."  
The Professor pondered this. "That is true. No Gilligan or Skipper to come rushing in asking my assistance for something or telling me about whatever they found on the island."

"Just us." Ginger purred.  
"Whatever shall we do?" He asked smiling at her.

Ginger leaned over and kissed his lips. "I'm sure we can think of something…" She said sensually.

He took her back in his arms and their lovemaking started up again.

**Later that evening**

Ginger sauntered into the kitchen to find her husband at the stove.

She went up behind him putting her arms around him. "What's smells so heavenly?"  
"Besides your perfume?" He replied.

She giggled. "Yes…besides that."  
"I'm making you dinner. Spaghetti and meatballs."

"Mmmm…sounds delicious." She said as she let go. "Definitely as welcome change from the endless seafood and coconuts."

"Yes it is.." He paused as he turned and saw what his wife was wearing.  
He turned the stove off and set the spoon in his hand aside. "Isn't that the shirt I had given Mary Ann to wear for bed?"  
"I took it back." Ginger said with a smile. "You are mine. I'm the only one allowed to wear any article of your clothes."  
"Jealous?" He asked of her with a grin.  
"No." lied Ginger. "Okay a little…well you never gave me a shirt to wear." She said pouting as she fiddled with the buttons on the shirt he was wearing.

"Dear…why would I have done that? You weren't in need of anything."  
"Professor!" She said in a mock scandalized voice.  
"That orange sheet nightgown suited you just fine."  
Ginger tsked at him. "Gee and here I thought you were a gentleman…"  
"Not when it comes to you my love." He said pulling her to him.

Ginger circled her arms around him as he kissed her.

The kiss broke and his eyes went over her. "You do look much better in that shirt than Mary Ann did."  
"I do?" She smiled at him.  
"Much." He said kissing her again. "I never had the urge that I do right now to rip that right off.."

With that her shirt was torn off and she found herself on the kitchen floor with the Professor on top of her.

Ginger's body was set on fire again as he made the most passionate love to her.  
She couldn't think of anything except how much she loved him and didn't want any of it to end.

"Roy…Oh yes Roy…" She cried.  
"Ginger..beautiful Ginger…I love you so much…" He whispered in her ear.

The two reached their climax and sunk down on the floor.

Ginger brushed her fingers through his hair smiling. "I thought you were making me dinner.." She grinned.  
"I thought we would start with dessert." He said kissing her again.

Ginger giggled as he nibbled on her neck. "That tickles…stop that..."

She squealed and gently pushed him away. "I think you had enough dessert." She said.

"I never get enough of you." He said kissing her again.

He then lifted her up carrying her back the bedroom them both forgetting about dinner.

Ginger was set down on the bed and their passion ignited again.

**Island**

"Mrs. Howell! Mrs. Howell! Guess what! Mary Ann said yes! Mary Ann said yes!" exclaimed Gilligan.

"Oh how marvelous!" Mrs. Howell squealed. "I'm so happy!"

Mary Ann arrived behind Gilligan. "It was so sweet of you to give Gilligan a ring to give to me."  
"Oh don't mention it dear." Mrs. Howell. "I knew that he would come around sooner or later."

Mary Ann saw the Skipper and ran over to him. "Guess what! Gilligan asked me to marry him! I said yes!"  
The Skipper's eyes went wide and he smiled. "Wow! That's great! Congratulations!"

He gave the farm girl a hug and let go. "I'm happy for you."

The Skipper went over to Gilligan. "Congratulations Little Buddy!"  
"Thanks Skipper." Gilligan smiled.

Mr. Howell arrived and saw the scene. "What is going on?"  
"Oh Gilligan and Mary Ann are engaged!" said a delighted Mrs. Howell. "Isn't that wonderful Thurston dear!"

The older man smiled. "It's splendid! We need to celebrate!"  
"We shall have a party! An engagement party!" She took Mary Ann's hand and hurried her off to plan the party.

Scott watched the events from the jungle and smiled. Mary Ann got her sailorman. He was very happy for her. And for Gilligan. He deserved a wonderful girl like Mary Ann.

Someone who loved him as much as she did.

To his amazement he didn't feel any bit of jealously. He supposed he just accepted things were never to be with Mary Ann. It was for the best.

He walked out and went up to Gilligan. "I heard all the excitement. Congrats." He said shaking his hand.

"Thanks Scott." Gilligan replied. "I hope you are not…"  
"I'm fine. Really. Mary Ann belongs with you. I can accept that. She's a great girl and I hope you both will be very happy."  
"Will you come to the wedding?" asked Gilligan.  
"Me? You want me to…"  
"Why not? I..consider you a friend. I know that I acted like a bit of a jerk with the whole stay away from Mary Ann…"  
Scott laughed. "You didn't act like a jerk. You acted like a protective boyfriend. It's okay really. I completely understand where you were coming from."  
"You're not mad."  
"No I'm not mad. It's okay. Forget about it."  
"So will you come to the wedding?"  
"I'd love to." said Scott.  
"Great!" said Gilligan. "Wait till you meet my friends…especially Skinny Mulligan.."  
Scott laughed to himself as Gilligan launched into yet another one of his many Skinny Mulligan tales.

**Hawaii**

"That was delicious." Ginger said setting down her fork.

The pair finally had broken away from each other after realizing how hungry they actually were for something other than each other.

"Glad you enjoyed it." The Professor said clearing the dishes.  
"I didn't know you were such a good cook." Ginger commented taking a sip of apple juice. "You never cooked on when we were on the island."  
"Never had the time." He said setting the dishes in the sink.

Ginger nodded. "True. The Skipper and Gilligan kept you pretty busy with so many things."  
"It wasn't just that." The Professor said sitting down and pulling Ginger onto his lap.  
"I was afraid if you found out I could cook, you and Mary Ann would come up with several different schemes for you to enter my hut and entice me into cooking."  
Ginger laughed. "Funny." She said resting her head against him.

She was quiet for a minute than spoke. "Why did you send me away that night?"  
"What night?"  
"When I did come to your hut. You sent me away."  
"You mean the whole thing with the attaché case?"  
Ginger nodded. "Why did you send me away?"  
The Professor sighed. "I was afraid of getting my hopes up."  
"Hopes up?"  
"You know that song Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow?"  
"Yes. What about it?"  
"The lyrics were going through my head. And I couldn't help but think…would you still love me the next day? If I had actually allowed myself to…would you still feel the same away or would it just be one night."  
Ginger snuggled closer. "Roy…I didn't come to your hut for that stupid case. I really did want to be with you. I only pretended to go along with Mary Ann's plan. It gave me an excuse."  
"I wanted to be with you. I just wasn't sure if it was real."  
"It was." Ginger said kissing him. "I always wanted you."

She circled her arms around him kissing him softly.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Once again thanks for the reviews! Appreciate them!  
I do not know if they had Scrabble game back then, if they didn't, well they did for my story.  
Enjoy!_**

The Professor arrived back with a carton of vanilla chocolate swirl ice cream that his wife just had to have even though they had two cartons of a different type of ice cream in their freezer.

He found Ginger in the living room talking on the phone with one of her Hollywood contacts.

"No…No the doctor wants me to stay here until the children are born. Yes that's right. Oh it will be a few months yet…I know..Jack but I have to follow his orders. No No I don't want to do an interview here in Hawaii….No…Yes…I will gladly give one _after _Roy and I get settled in our home. For now you can let everyone know that I am safe and sound and that I will return home when my children are born. Yes of course tell them about my marriage silly!" She laughed. "I know that _was_ a stupid question…Okay…give my love to Melissa…Ciao."

She hung up the phone and smiled at the Professor. "Oh good…you have my ice cream. Give it here."

Ginger reached out her hands for the ice cream which he handed to her along with a spoon.

"No hello I love you…Just hand over the ice cream?" He joked.  
"Shut up." She said with a big mouthful of chocolately goodness.

The Professor shook his head amused by her. "So how are things in Hollywood?" He asked sitting down.

"Great. I spoke with my good friend Jack. He is notifying the press that I am in fact alive and well and also letting them in on our marriage and the impending birth of our children."

"I see. What else?"  
Ginger took another spoonful of ice cream before speaking.

"He is setting up an interview with Janet Spears. She's a well known reporter in Hollywood. Not the sleazy kind either. I told him that once we get back and settled, I would be more than happy to sit down with her."

The Professor nodded. "Sounds good. So you think any movie roles will come your way?"

Ginger put her ice cream down. "Well…not at the moment. I do want to spend time with our children before I jump back in. He did say he could try and get me a supporting role in an upcoming movie. Not a big role which is good, I want more flexibility right now."

"That's great."  
"What about you?" asked Ginger. "You didn't tell me what the university said when you talked to them."

"Well they were disappointed I wasn't returning but said they understood. Dr. Robert Albertson said he knew of a company who was looking for someone to work in their laboratory."

"Oh." Ginger said intrigued. "What company was that?"  
The Professor smiled. "Howell Enterprises."  
"Howell Enterprises? That's Mr. Howell's….Wait…did that dear man…"  
"I think so. It seems this position just happened to open up now."

Ginger smiled. "That is so clever of him. So are you going to take it?"  
"I don't see how I couldn't. The job entails everything I wish to do. Of course I will. I told Bob that to let them know I am interested."

"Well." Ginger said. "Sounds like things are looking up."  
"I would say so." He said pulling her away from her ice cream and onto his lap.

"A new job. Your acting career starting up and two beautiful babies."  
Ginger sighed. "Yeah."  
The Professor caressed her hair. "You still miss Mary Ann don't you?"  
"I do. I wish I could just call her up on the phone…I love being back…but I just wish she was here."

"You will see her soon." He assured. "They are flying back shortly."  
"I know but she's going to leave for Kansas afterwards."  
"Ginger dear, Mary Ann loves you and she _will _be here for you when our children are born. You know she wouldn't miss it."  
"I hope you are right." Ginger said resting her head against his shoulder.

**Island**

"Won't be long now will it." Mary Ann said to Mrs. Howell. "We will all be back home!"

"I know…darling I cannot wait to see all our friends again. And dear you and Gilligan simply must visit us in our country club. In fact, I think you and Gilligan should have your wedding reception there."  
"Gee Mrs. Howell, that sounds wonderful but I was going to have my wedding in Kansas with my family…"

"Dear…you can have it in California. The beautiful church that Mr. Howell and I belong to. You of course can have your own minister perform the ceremony, the church will not object to that. Won't you consider it?"

Mary Ann thought about it. "Well….my mother _has _always wanted to see California and Hollywood. She would love to meet Ginger. Maybe I will. I will talk to her when I get back. She's going to be floored when I tell her about Gilligan. I didn't have anyone when I left Kansas and now…I'm engaged!"

"I know it will be a shock to her."  
"That's putting it mildly." She laughed. "Especially when I tell her that I'm not planning to stay in Kansas."

"Oh really? Where are you going to live?"  
"I was thinking of staying in California. Kansas is wonderful but I've grown accustomed to warm weather being here on the island. "

"I see." Mrs. Howell said. "Could another reason be so that you can be close to Ginger?"  
Mary Ann smiled. "Yeah there is that reason. I love her. She's been my best friend for the past four years. I would be lost without her. "

"Dear there is nothing wrong with that."  
"My family is going to be shocked when I tell them all this but I hope they understand."

"It will not be easy but Mary Ann if they love you, they will know you need to live the life you want to live."  
"I'm sure Daddy will understand. Mom may be a challenge. I hope I can make her see that this is what I want."

**Lagoon**

"So Gilligan." Mr. Howell asked the sailor. "What are you plans when you return home?"  
"Well first I'm going to eat a hot dog, then I'm gonna eat another one, and then I will have some french fries…and soda….then then a big piece of chocolate cake…"

"No No boy, I mean after that…what sort of thing will you do?"  
Gilligan shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I can still work for the Skipper."

"I have a proposition for you. How would you like to work for me?"  
"Work for you Mr. Howell?"  
"Yes. I am going to need a new crew for my fleet of yachts. I would like you to be a part of that crew."

Gilligan's eyes went wide. "Me? Part of the crew on your yacht?"  
"Of course my boy." Mr. Howell said. "In fact, I was going to ask the Skipper if he wished to be the captain of the yacht. You could be his first mate."

"Wow Mr. Howell that's awfully nice of you!' Gilligan exclaimed.

"So you will take the job?"  
"I will if the Skipper does!"  
"Splendid!" Mr. Howell exclaimed.

"What's going on?" asked Skipper as he joined the two men.  
"Skipper! Skipper! Mr. Howell wants you to be the captain of his yacht and I can be your first mate!'

"What?" asked Skipper confused.  
Mr. Howell spoke. "I own several yachts and I'm going to need to hire a new crew for them. I was hoping you would take the position of captain."

"Wow Mr. Howell…that's quite an offer."  
"I was considering Gilligan here to be the first mate." explained Mr. Howell.

"Mr. Howell, that is very generous of you…I would be honored."  
"Fabulous!" Mr. Howell declared. "Consider yourself hired!"

"Oh wait till I tell Mary Ann!' Gilligan said running off.

The Skipper watched him run back to the camp area.

"Mr. Howell, it's pretty generous of you to offer Gilligan and I to be a part of your yacht crew."

"Think nothing of it!" said Mr. Howell standing up. "You are both fine sailors. You kept us all from drowning when that storm hit the Minnow. I would be very pleased to have you a part of my crew."

The millionaire walked off leaving the Skipper there.

**Hawaii**

"That's not a word!' Ginger pouted at her husband. "You made it up!"  
"Dear I assure you that bioluminescent _is _in fact a word."

Ginger frowned. "It's no fair you using those scientific terms."

"It's still word my dear." He said counting up his score.

The movie star glared at him. _I'll show him._

She picked out some letters. Using the "s" in bioluminescent she spelled out the word, seduction.

Ginger smiled at him with satisfaction. "Beat that."

The Professor gulped a bit having a feeling where she was going with this but tried to not let him effect him .

Using the "n" in her word, he spelled out nucleolus.

Ginger topped him by using the "e" in his word to spell erotic.

Feeling hot, he tried spelling out another scientific word which Ginger again countered with another sensual word.

The Professor loosened his collar trying very hard to not let the movie star get to him but knew very well it was a battle he was not going to win.

He picked out another letter and spelled out another word from his scientific vocabulary.

Ginger got up from her seat and slid into his lap. "I love it when you get all…scientific…" She said kissing his ear.

"Um…dear…it's your….turn…."  
She replied by placing a kiss on his lips.

Their scrabble game forgotten as they fell on the floor wrapped in each other's arms.

**Island**

"Wow. That was so sweet of Mr. Howell!' Mary Ann exclaimed.  
"The best part is that I can stay with the Skipper. He's my buddy!"

"I know. I'm glad." She said. "I just wonder what type of job I can get."  
"I can solve that." Mr. Howell said. "Mary Ann….as you are aware, I need a new yacht crew. How would you like to be a cook?"

"Mr. Howell..you really don't have to…."  
"I want to. Mary Ann, you are a wonderful cook. You and Ginger had limited resources here on the island and yet managed to put together some terrific food. I can only imagine what you can do with more resources at your disposal."

Mary Ann smiled. "That is so sweet for you think of me Mr. Howell…but I can't take advantage…"  
"Dear you are not taking advantage of anything. I insist upon it! You can be the head chef my dear. Hire whoever you wish to help you."

"Wow…I don't know what to say….I…Mr. Howell thank you so much!"

She hugged the millionaire.

"My pleasure my dear." He said as he returned her hug and let go.

He walked off to his hut and Mary Ann stood there amazed.

They started off as perfect strangers and now this wonderful man was offering her a job on his yacht! As a head chef! And she could hire whoever she wanted!

"Can you believe this!" Mary Ann said to Gilligan. "Mr. Howell offering us both jobs on his yacht!"

"And Skipper!" Gilligan added.  
"And the Skipper." laughed Mary Ann.

She then turned to him placing her hands on his shoulders. "And every now and then…we can…sneak away….to one of the cabins….and…" She whispered in his ear and he gulped.

"Um…I…." He stammered.  
Mary Ann pressed her lips against his wrapping her arms around him.

He pulled her closer responding to her kiss.

Scott spotted the pair and cleared his throat.

They were both startled and broke away from their kiss.

"Hello." Mary Ann said.

"Just wanted to let you know that everything is all set for your trip back home. The boat will be here sometime tomorrow afternoon.

"Boat?" Mary Ann said confused.  
"Yeah. I talked to headquarters. They determined sending a boat would work better. Not to worry, you will still be taken back to Hawaii. And you can then fly back home whenever you wish. You don't have to rush or anything, My commanding officer pulled some strings and there will be a private jet available to you when you are ready."

"Wow. That's great." Mary Ann smiled. "I was hoping to be able to visit with Ginger for awhile before heading home."  
"Well you can. There is absolutely no timeline. Take as much time as you wish."

"Thanks Scott." Gilligan said.  
"You're welcome." He said.

The Marine walked off leaving the two there.

"He's such a nice guy." Mary Ann said.  
Gilligan nodded. "I think so too. I invited him to our wedding."

"You did? What did he say?"  
"He said he would be there."

"I think that's wonderful. He and Edward are really nice guys. To go through that trouble for us."  
"They are Marines. Marines are the best. They wouldn't leave us here."

"Well." Mary Ann said with that look in her eyes again. "I would mind that much if I was left all alone with just you and no one else…."

Gilligan's eyes went wide.  
"We could…make love anywhere we wanted…no one around to bother us…"  
"Uh…Uh…I….Uh…" He stammered. "Mary Ann…I…."

Mary Ann once again pressed her mouth against his in a deep kiss.

She then let go taking a hold of his arm leading him to her hut.

The farm girl advanced towards the sailorman wrapping her arms around him.  
Their lips met and they then fell on the bed getting lost in their desires.


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N This story is close to coming to a close. I'm glad you all are enjoying it.  
A little more to go and then it will be done. Enjoy this chapter!**_

The remaining castways stood on the beach watching the ship approach the shore.  
Their belongings were packed up and they were ready to say good-bye to their little island.

The ship came to a stop and a man in his late fifties stepped down and greeted them.

He had silver hair and blue eyes that one could see were filled with wisdom.  
"Hello. I'm General Justin T. Adams, U.S. Marines."  
"Hello." The others greeted.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." The General said. "I assume you are all ready to set sail for Hawaii."  
"We certainly are sir." The Skipper replied.

The General spoke to three other Marines who had joined them. He ordered them to take the bags and other belongings of the castways aboard the ship.

The Marines nodded and took the bags.

"Okay." General Adams said. "Follow me. And we will soon be on our way."

Mary Ann took Gilligan's arm as the two young castaways boarded the ship.

They were followed by Howells and then Skipper.

The castaways were all shown to the quarters they could sit and relax in while they sailed for Hawaii.

The Howells were glad take the General up on his offer. The Skipper wanted to check out more of the ship.

Gilligan and Mary Ann decided to stand on the deck watching as ship pulled away and their island grew smaller in the distance.

Scott watched the two. He hoped that everything worked out for them.  
He had heard Mary Ann talking with Mrs. Howell about how her family may not understand all of this.

Scott could understand why they would probably feel that way but he hoped they could see what a great guy Gilligan was. He wished he could be as lucky as Gilligan. Like Edward, he had not had much luck with relationships.

At first, the woman would be excited to be dating such a "brave and handsome Marine" then quickly get annoyed at the length of the deployments and then. "I'm sorry I can't do this." And it was over.

When he had met Mary Ann, he had thought she would be different. She was so sweet. But her heart was with Gilligan.  
That was just his luck. At least she wasn't with some jerk who would break her heart in two.

He sighed looking out at the water. Maybe someday he would find _his _Mary Ann.

Skipper walked up to Scott. "Hey there."  
"Hey." Scott smiled. "Happy to be heading home?"  
"Sure am. Looking forward to being back in civilization."

Scott nodded.

The Skipper sensed something. "You alright?"  
"Yeah…I just…I wish that…Now don't get me wrong, I like Gilligan. I'm happy for him but.."

"But you wish that Mary Ann took an interest in _you._"  
"Yeah something like that."

"I know how you feel."  
"You do?" Scott asked.

"When we were first shipwrecked on the island…I was…let's say drawn to Ginger."  
"She is a beautiful woman." said Scott.

"Yes she is. And very…vivacious. But…I knew that I had no chance."  
"You did? How?"

"I saw the way she looked at the Professor. I knew there was no chance she would ever look at me the same way. There was always…something between them. I think we all saw it."

"I see. So how did you handle it?"

The Skipper sighed. "I just learned to accept it. I could have tried to get her interested in me but I knew that would be futile. She wasn't interested. Yes she was flirtatious, but it wasn't like with the Professor. It was more….intense with him."

"So she never knew…"  
"Ginger knew. Believe me, she has great instincts. In her own way, she let me know she was flattered but the Professor was who had her heart."

"So did you ever get over it?"  
The Skipper nodded. "Eventually, I did."

"I wonder if I will ever get over this." sighed Scott. "I'm trying to be the nice guy, let Mary Ann be with who she wants to be, tell myself that she's happy with Gilligan. I even agreed to go to their wedding."

"Scott, you _are _a good guy. You are stepping back and not interfering. I can tell you right now that Mary Ann appreciates that. I know that she would not want to be involved in any love triangle. She would hate for anyone to get hurt."  
"I gathered that." Scott said. "I guess I will find someone someday."

His eyes went back to the young castaways, laughing at something they saw in the ocean water as the Skipper walked away.

Would there be another girl like Mary Ann out there? He sure hoped so.

Gilligan had excused himself to get something to eat leaving Mary Ann there.

She continued to stand there looking out at the water.

Scott walked up to her. "Hey."

"Hey Scott." She smiled. "I can't believe I'm actually heading back home!"  
"Exciting I know." He said. "Looking forward to seeing your friends and family?"

"Oh most definitely." Mary Ann said. "I miss them so much."  
"You got any single friends out there in Kansas?" asked Scott half joking.

"Scott." She said gently. "I know that it's not easy for you. Seeing me with Gilligan. It must hurt."  
"I'll be honest. It does hurt. But I _am _happy for you. I really am. I really do like Gilligan. I think we could be friends."

"Gilligan has a way of growing on you." Mary Ann smiled. "He's so sweet and kind and generous."  
"And you love him." Scott smiled.  
"Yes I do. Very much."

"Well." Scott said leaning over the railing. "That's all that counts."  
"I do think you are a wonderful man Scott." Mary Ann said. "I would like to be your friend too. But if you don't think that would be enough…"  
"It's enough Mary Ann." Scott assured. "If I can't be your boyfriend…I can settle for being your friend. I mean it."

Mary Ann gave him a peck on the cheek. "I'm glad." She said to him.

Gilligan returned with some food that he also handed to Mary Ann.

"Scott…you want a donut? They are really good! I haven't had a donut in so long!"

Scott laughed. "I'd love one."  
He took the donut from Gilligan and began to eat it.

Maybe he couldn't have Mary Ann as his girlfriend. Maybe Gilligan was luckier than him.  
But he was glad to have them both as his friends. He thought they were both great.

The three spent the remainder of the trip laughing and talking.

Gilligan filled in Scott on yet more of his many Skinny Mulligan tales.

Told the one about the record setting kiss. Six Hours. Twelve Minutes. Thirteen Seconds.

He then launched into Ginger and the Professor's long kiss in the movie they did.  
Gilligan went on how he was sure they were going to break that record. He didn't think they were ever going to stop kissing.

Scott was amused by this and asked Mary Ann if Gilligan was stretching the story a bit and she assured him he wasn't.

It was a very memorable kiss. Mary Ann remarked how she was fairly certain that _both_ Ginger _and_ the Professor forgot they were acting and really sunk into the kiss enjoying expressing what they were feeling deep down.

Gilligan said he didn't think that he could hold his breath as long as the Professor did.

They finally arrived at Hawaii and the castaways were overjoyed.

They thanked the General and the rest of the marines on board the ship.

Mr. Howell even tried to tip them!

Mary Ann stepped off the boat and gasped. Standing on the dock waiting was none other than Ginger!

She ran over to the movie star hugging her. "Ginger! Ginger! I'm so happy to see you!"  
Ginger returned her hug. "I'm happy to see you too!" She said. "I missed you."

"I missed you too!" Mary Ann said tears in her eyes.  
"Oh don't cry Mary Ann." Ginger scolded jokingly.  
"I know…I know…" The farm girl said wiping away her tears.

"I have some news." Mary Ann then said. "Gilligan and I are engaged!"  
"Oh Mary Ann!" Ginger said throwing her arms around her again. "I'm so happy for you!"  
"Thank you." Mary Ann said stepping back. She looked over her friend. "Wow Ginger you are getting big."

Ginger laughed. "It's twins remember?."  
"You look beautiful. I bet you are excited. Only a few months!"

"Yes I am. Come on…Roy is waiting…you and Gilligan can stay with us tonight."  
"Oh no Ginger we don't want to impose."

"Mary Ann, you and I shared a tiny hut for about four years. I think you can share an apartment for one night."  
"Well if you insist.."

Mary Ann called Gilligan over.  
He hugged Ginger saying he was glad to see her.

The Howells came over and greeted Ginger.

She thanked them for the money they gave her and the Professor. Ginger made lunch plans with Mrs. Howell and Mary Ann for the next day.

Ginger hugged the Skipper as well telling him she was glad to see him and wished him the best.

The three then headed to the car that Ginger and The Professor were renting.

The Professor greeted the two castaways and congratulated them when Ginger announced they were engaged.

Gilligan was a chatterbox on the way going on and on about the ship and how amazing it was.

Ginger and the Professor smiled at each other glad to hear Gilligan's chatter again.

Mary Ann was quieter looking out the window of the car thinking about what was ahead of her now.


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N Last chapter. By the way, I'm pretty sure they did not have answering machines back then but I put it in anyway because I wanted to. Enjoy!**_

**Six Months Later**

"They're here! They're here!" Mary Ann proclaimed as she rushed out of Ginger's delivery room.

The Professor stood up. "Are they.."  
"So beautiful!" Mary Ann squealed clasping her hands together. "You have a beautiful baby girl and….a beautiful baby boy!"

The Professor was stunned. A daughter and a son. He had a daughter and a son. God had truly blessed him and Ginger.

"Can I…see them now?" He asked of Mary Ann.  
"Of course you can! Come on!"

Mary Ann lead him to Ginger's room and he stepped inside.

His eyes went to the two tiny bundles in Ginger's arms.

One wrapped in a pink blanket. One in a blue blanket.

Slowly, he approached the bed staring at the two miracles.  
"Wow." He said. "They are…wow. I never saw anything so…beautiful."

Ginger grinned. "What about me?" She joked.  
"Of course you are…" The Professor quickly said.

Ginger shook her head. "Aren't they incredible?"  
"They are." The Professor said as he touched the head of his daughter. So precious. Amazing.

Ginger handed him the baby girl which he took in his arms.

He looked down at the little bundle in his arms. "Hello." He greeted.

The little baby girl made a sound in response. "She is just….amazing….I…can't believe…she is _my _daughter." The Professor said proudly.

Mary Ann smiled at the scene. She was so happy for the both to them.

"What are you going to name them?" She asked of the two.

"Well." Ginger replied. "We both agreed since there are twins, we would each get to name one of them. So I'm going to name our son Daniel Edward Hinkley."

"Edward? You mean after Edward the marine…"  
Ginger nodded. "That's right."  
"That's so sweet." Mary Ann smiled.

She knew that Ginger was fond of the young marine and not because she was attracted to him. He had become more like the kid brother she wished she had growing up.

Mary Ann turned to the Professor. "What do you think of that name?"  
"I think it's perfect." He replied. "I love it."

"So what about the baby girl?" asked the farm girl. "What are you going to name her?"

The Professor pondered this. "Her name will be…Samantha Victoria Hinkley."  
Ginger giggled. "Roy…you are so sweet."

Mary Ann was puzzled. "What is so funny?"  
"Samantha Victoria was my very first movie role." Ginger explained.

"Oh!' Mary Ann exclaimed. "That is sweet! I love it!"

Ginger looked up at Mary Ann. "You want to hold one of them?"  
Mary Ann nodded and took Daniel from Ginger.

She held him in her arms with tears of joy in her eyes. "Hello there…I'm your Godmother. Mary Ann." She gently kissed the top of his head. "You can call me Auntie if you want."

Mary Ann was amazed by the little baby in her arms. She knew she had to have one too. She wanted a little baby to hold and love.

She carefully handed him back to Ginger and took Samantha in her arms.

She rocked the little pink girl in her arms gently. "Hi Samantha….It's so nice to meet you…..I'm you're Auntie. Auntie Mary Ann."

Mary Ann gently kissed Samantha's head and handed her back to the Professor.

"I'll go tell the others the news." She said as she walked out.

Mary Ann felt a wave of emotions inside her.

Seeing those two babies made her realize even more what she wanted. She wanted what Ginger and the Professor had. She wanted a good marriage and a family.

Mary Ann smiled down at the ring on her finger. Well she was almost there.

Walking over to the phone, she picked it up and dialed.

"Hello Mr. Howell? Yes..Yes they are here! A boy and a girl!"  
"Oh that's simply marvelous!" Mr. Howell said on the other line. "Lovey…Lovey…Ginger had the babies! A boy and a girl!...Yes here you are dear."

"Mary Ann?"  
"Hello Mrs. Howell."

"How is Ginger?"  
"Oh she is wonderful. So happy and excited."  
"That's splendid. Tell me what are the babies' names?"

"Daniel Edward Hinkley and Samantha Victoria Hinkley." Mary Ann replied.  
"How wonderful! " Mrs. Howell said approvingly. "I can't wait to see them!"

Mary Ann then spoke with the Skipper and informed him of the good news.  
After that, she then called Edward as she had promised Ginger months ago, she would.

"Hello?" He answered.  
"Hi Edward. This is Mary Ann."  
"Oh…hi Mary Ann! How are you?"  
"Wonderful."

"How is the apartment?"  
"It's great. It was very sweet of you to locate one for us…Listen I have some news."  
"What is it?"

"Ginger. She gave birth just a little while ago. She wanted me to call you to tell you."  
Edward was touched. The movie star remembered him.

"That's great. How is she?"  
"She's in heaven." Mary Ann laughed. "She has both a son and a daughter."  
"Wow! That's fantastic! What are their names?"

"The girl is Samantha Victoria and the boy is…Daniel Edward."  
"Daniel…Edward?"  
"Yes Edward. She wanted the baby to have your name."

"I can't….wow…I never thought…"  
"Edward, Ginger is very fond of you you know that. You are the kid brother she never had growing up."

Edward smiled. "Tell her thanks. And I think she's the best too."  
"I will." Mary Ann said. "Take care now."

She hung up the phone smiling.

**Two months later**

Ginger carried her son in her mansion with the Professor in tow holding their daughter.

The limo driver brought their bags inside.

The nanny that Mrs. Howell so graciously found for them took the babies up to their new nursery.

Ginger looked around her home. "Wow. I almost started to believe I would never see this place again.

The Professor took in the surroundings. "It's quite a spectacular house." He said approvingly.

Elegantly decorated with fine delicate sculptures and bright colorful paintings.

The Professor took their bags and followed Ginger up to the master bedroom.

Ginger stepped inside and smiled. Just as she left it.

She giggled at the purple dress she had tossed on the bed declaring it would never do for her trip to Hawaii.

Ginger noticed the light on her answering machine blinking.

"Gee this must be a really old message." She laughed as the Professor began to unpack. "I wonder who this was from."  
She hit the play button as she began to unpack her make-up case, setting her perfume bottles down.

_"Ginger, it's me Lucy. Have I got a man for you!"  
_

Ginger smiled. "Oh really?" She said aloud listening to the message.

"_His name is Roy Hinkley..he's a professor…"_

Ginger didn't hear the rest of it. She just stood there frozen in place staring at the machine.

The Professor who had not been paying attention noticed Ginger and went up to her.

"What's wrong?"

Ginger said nothing and hit the button to replay the message.

_"Ginger, it's me Lucy. Have I got a man for you! His name is Roy Hinkley..he's a professor…"_

Like Ginger, the Professor didn't bother hearing the rest of the message.

He was just as stunned as Ginger.

They both looked at each other. So if they hadn't been on the Minnow…they would have…

They hit the button again and listened.

The End!

_**A/N Do no fret. There will be a sequel to this story. It will focus in on Mary Ann and Gilligan and what they face having been returned home. **_


End file.
